Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident
by unfinishe
Summary: When Holly and Artemis are taken to another land they team up with a wolf to save a kingdom that reveals something unsettling about the Fowl line. AH. COMPLETE! Sorry for the plot-holes, I'm revising!
1. Prologue

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters.**

**Prologue**

"King Samart Fowle sat on his throne in a palace in Dargium. Next to him sat Cark, his wolf protector.

'Master,' the wolf said quietly. 'If there are no more reports, then, with your permission, I would retire to our quarters to check on my pups and my mate.'

The king smiled down at Cark. 'Of course you can. I was just about to go check on my own... eh, pups.'

Cark looked up at his master. 'Is it safe master?'

'Of course it is. I'll just go check on Montello, Kamit, and Martef, before settling into bed myself.'

'Yes, master.'

Both exited, but lurking in the shadows sat an assassin, undetected by Cark's aged nose. She crept out of the throne room, following the aged wolf. With a clean sweep of her sword she killed the old dog. He didn't even have time to howl for help. With that, she turned, and stalked after the king.

Again, one sweep left the old man dead. The idiots wouldn't have had anyone to see. All the heirs to both old men were dead, along the wolf's mate.

As the assassin stalked off, a small boy watched the events take place, with fear evident in his blue eyes. He crept out from the doorway from which he had been watching.

The boy walked silently up to the form of his dead king. 'Daddy?' he said quietly. Then Crown Prince Alaback Fowle started to cry. It wasn't until he felt a nudge at his elbow that he looked up. It was his own wolf protector, Castef.

Alaback pet Castef for a long time. Then he hugged the wolf close to him. They both knew what had to be done." I sat back. The pups leaned in.

"What happened next?" they asked. I chuckled.

"What happened next? What happened next is about to happen. In two days time, I leave to find the heir to the throne. If I don't find him and his mate, the Prince Regent will name himself Emperor and kill us all. This is a matter of life and death." The pups just stared.

On that wonderful note I used my wolf magic to take myself the other world.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? If you press that pretty purple button, a magical pixie horse flies out and takes you away to the magical land called Review Land, where you will be forced to review my fics for all eternity. Now doesn't that sound like fun?**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Revised as of 2/15/09


	2. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Sorry if there's any confusion. This is the real Chapter 1. The last one was just the Prologue. Oh, and this is set after The Opal Deception.**

**Chapter 1**

_Fowl Manor, Ireland_

It isn't a well known fact that Artemis Fowl the Second is a very heavy sleeper. Apparently, not even a fire alarm could wake him up. It was one night in December, when this occurred.

Butler had just finished his rounds and was sitting with Juliet in the kitchen.

"You can stop breathing down my neck, Dom. I'm not going to kill myself," Juliet said, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be watching the monitors anyway?"

Butler got up. "Yeah, well just don't set anything on fire, okay?"

"Would I do that?"

However it was only ten minutes later that the pan Juliet had been cooking breakfast in set completely on fire.

Juliet groaned and went to get the fire extinguisher. However, she forgot the drapes. Hanging low near the stove, the drapes caught on fire and soon the fire spread up to the wood cabinets and down to the wooden floors. It wasn't long before the door was burnt down and the fire alarm went off.

Two rooms over, Butler heard the alarm, and jumped up out of his seat, running to Artemis' room. Once he was there, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The door had already set on fire and Butler knew it wouldn't be long before Artemis' wooden bed frame caught fire too.

Butler was caught between two choices. One, risk his life and charge through the flames to save his charge. Or two, stay here. Madame Ko had burned into his head that if you were dead, the Principle was dead. But she had also said protecting the principle was the number one priority. Butler decided to take a chance.

He ran through the fire, searching desperately for any sign of his young principle. Artemis lay sleeping on his bed. Butler saw only one way out. He quickly grabbed the boy. With one swift punch, the window was in pieces.

And then they were falling.

Outside, Angeline and Artemis the First, were waiting with Juliet for their son.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said. "I'm sure that Butler will get Artemis out here."

But Mrs. Fowl couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the house, obviously thinking she could save her son. Mr. Fowl ran after her. Juliet ran after them both.

* * *

_Police Plaza, Haven City, Underground_

Holly sat in the Ops Booth with Foaly, the latter typing furiously away on his computer. Suddenly, there was a ping and a Mud Man news station appeared on the screen above Foaly's head.

Holly was utterly bored and found herself watching the Mud Woman who was on the screen. The headline underneath read "Fire at Fowl Manor". Holly's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, then started pounding.

"Half an hour ago," the news announcer said, "Fowl Manor caught fire. Of the five occupants of the estate only two were found alive, both badly burnt. Angeline Fowl, Artemis Fowl the First, and Artemis Fowl the Second's bodyguard, Domovoi Butler, were all found dead. Artemis the second was found unconscious, below his second story window. Juliet Butler, the other survivor, was also unconscious. However, she died not more than thirty minutes, ago."

"Frond," Holly whispered. _Butler? Dead?_ Was it even possible? And Juliet too?

"I have to go get him," she said aloud.

Foaly just nodded numbly. "There's a flare coming soon."

Her heart still pounding in her chest, Holly walked out of the room.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Revised as of 2/15/09


	3. Chapter 2

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: I know it took me a long time, but here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

_Unknown Location_

The wolf had appeared out of nowhere, but it was good enough for Artemis. It was bigger and blacker than any wolf Artemis had ever seen. Its eyes shone a dark brown in the night light, and as it crept closer to him Artemis didn't seem to care. All he cared about right then was the fact that there was no one left.

They were all dead. Except him.

None of them deserved to die. Not Butler, not Juliet, not his parents.

He was completely

and utterly

alone.

* * *

I wished it didn't have to be like this, I really did, but my master couldn't have any ties to this place when we left.

After that girl, whoever she was, had died, my master had snuck out of that terrible human building and towards the field he was in now. I was hiding in the forest not far away. I hadn't even caught my master's name, but I would find out soon.

Quietly, I crept forward. I stopped next to my master, and looked into his face, studying so I would know it. He had black hair that I could barely see the outline of in the dark. His eyes were like sapphires shining in the night, and his skin was paler than anything I had ever seen.

"It's not fair," said a voice, and it tool me a moment to register the fact that it came from my master.

"It's just not fair." His voice came out choked, and I realized that he was on the edge of tears. "They didn't deserve to die. It should have been me who died not them. They didn't do anything wrong. But I did." He sat silently for a second, then continued talking.

"I'm crazy. I'm talking to a wolf, and you probably don't even know what I'm saying."

I spoke up then. "I understand, master."

He looked down at me, eyes wide. "You can speak?" he asked, with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, Master."

"Why are you calling me master?" he asked.

"Because that's what I'm supposed to call you," I replied. "If I knew your name, though..."

"Artemis," he said.

"Artemis." I tried the name. Yes. It fit.

"I don't think I caught your name. What is it?"

"Wolf," I said dryly.

Master Artemis just nodded. "Very well, then."

* * *

The night sky was dark, only the stars and moon providing light. It wasn't long before Holly had to switch to night vision if she wanted to continue her search.

Finally, she caught sight of something in the darkness. Two figures in the middle of a field, surrounded by a large forest. Holly flew low so that she could see them.

One of them was obviously Artemis. The other one was definitely not human. Not even close. Holly flew even lower, and then landed smoothly.

"Artemis," she called gently. He didn't turn around.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he said.

"Artemis, you're not in trouble." As she got closer she could hear a low growl, coming from the other figure next to Artemis. As she got even closer she could vaguely make out the form of a wolf, but it was definitely bigger than any wolf she had ever seen.

The growling got louder as she got closer, and when she reached out to put a hand on Artemis' shoulder, the wolf jumped and bit her.

"Frond!" she exclaimed. Now Artemis' had turned around, but he wasn't looking at Holly, he was looking at the wolf.

"Don't hurt her," he said. "She's a friend."

The wolf gave a strange sort of growl, tossing its head in her direction. Artemis replied with another growl, this one with much more authority. The wolf hung it's head, and gave a growl that sounded almost apologetic.

Holly was astounded. Her gift of tongues was supposed to allow her to understand any language, but she couldn't make heads or tails of this one. It made no sense at all.

"Um, Artemis," Holly said. "I'm supposed to take you underground."

The Mud Boy turned his gaze on her. "I thought I already told you, I didn't do anything," he said.

"And I thought I already told you. You're not in trouble. Foaly and I thought you might want to have some friends around, seeing as..." She trailed off, unsure what else to say.

Artemis sighed. "Very well. It doesn't look like I have any choice. There's nothing left for me here. Let's go." He stood up. The wolf followed suit, a strange devotion in his eyes.

Something was definitely up, and Holly was going to find out what it was.

**A/N: GO ME! I FINALLY UPDATED! Don't blame me for the long wait, blame my stupid conscience. I told it I had to update, but no, it said I had to go outside and make sure I didn't get fat staring at the computer screen all day. And of course, it just had to take over my mind, and you're probably not even reading this far so what the heck am I doing? Oh, well R & R!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Revised as of 2/15/09


	4. Chapter 3

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**Chapter 3**

_E7, on the way to Haven City, underground_

The shuttle was designed for two fairies at the most. It was not designed for a fairy, a human of 5' 11, and a large wolf.

Needless to say, the ride down was cramped. It would have been cramped even if Artemis hadn't insisted on bringing the huge wolf.

"Why do you even need to bring that thing anyway?" Holly asked.

"First of all," Artemis said. "'That thing' as you so kindly called him, has a name. Secondly, you wouldn't understand."

"Frond, you didn't have go all cold on me Mud Boy," Holly said, glancing back at the wolf. It gave her a menacing growl.

"Wolf," Artemis said sharply. He gave the wolf a sharp growl, to which it returned with another almost apologetic growl, but Holly could tell that it would still give her looks at every turn.

"How do you even understand that thing anyway?" Holly asked.

Artemis gave her a look full of surprise. "You can't?" he asked.

"All I hear are a bunch of growls," Holly replied.

Suddenly, a voice sounded through her head.

_Shut up! If want to hear it so bad all you had to do was ask! _It said, and it was accompanied, with a low growl from Wolf. Then there was a squeal.

"I don't know what you just said, but I told you not to growl at her!" Artemis said angrily.

"I'm sorry, master." Wolf said. That jolted Holly so much; she almost crashed the shuttle into the side of the chute, and had to swerve violently to avoid blowing up.

"Holly, I had a hard enough time keeping that horrible hospital food down without one of your joyrides. I would thank you not to do that again," Artemis said.

Holly rolled her eyes and pulled them into a smooth landing. She turned around and spoke to her two passengers. "We're here," she said.

Artemis just nodded and got up and walked off the shuttle, followed closely by Wolf.

* * *

_Stupid girl!_

Really, what was she thinking, bringing us here? How in the name of Cark was I supposed to find my master's mate when we were surrounded on all sides by _fairies?!_

I didn't like the memories I had gotten from Master Artemis. Not only had this girl used words to twist my master's mind so that he did what she wanted, she had caused him physical pain. I was supposed to protect Master Artemis at all costs. I wanted to get him away from this girl as soon as possible. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

Now I wasn't even aloud to growl at her? What if she tried to attack? Oh well, if and when that happened I would be allowed to ignore my master's previous orders and protect him.

We walked down the streets and I thought of my home, my master's real home. I would have to report to Cam soon. The thought of the wolves' obnoxious leader made mentally bare my teeth, hackles rising. The idiot had lost all faith in the old legends. He didn't think that I could find my master and his mate. He didn't even think they existed. What a pup.

I contented myself with snapping at a few fairies that wandered too close to Master Artemis. Well, maybe more than a few. Okay, so it was closer to 23.

**A/N: HOORAY FOR ME! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Revised as of 2/15/09


	5. Chapter 4

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My computer was down, and I couldn't on the internet. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4**

_Haven City, underground_

Artemis was more thankful than met the eye. He was only trying to keep up the evil villain act to annoy Holly. And, much to his delight, it was working.

As he walked down the streets behind Holly he thought about Wolf. The large wolf in question was snapping at the feet of fairies that got too close to his feet. To be honest, Artemis had no reason why Wolf had come.

All the noise was distracting him from his thoughts. Fairies scuttled around, eyes fearful whenever they saw his face. It was Wolf's face, however, that was the reason behind the wide circle around them.

"Does it have to be so loud?" he asked.

"They're all going home. You can't blame them for being excited about that." Holly said with a touch of envy in her voice.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you get those wings? You're not in the LEP anymore." Artemis said.

Holly rolled her eyes. "That's what you think." She answered shortly (no pun intended).

* * *

Finally, we arrived at a large building. Apparently, they were changing shifts, and we got in fairly quickly.

We hurried down several hallways, before stopping in front of a large room, which the girl knocked on the door of.

"Who's there?" came a high nasally voice.

"Who do you think, Foaly? I've got the Mud Boy, now let me in!" The girl pounded on the door several times before it opened, revealing a strange creature I had never seen before. It looked half man, half horse, very strange indeed.

"Hello, Foaly," Master Artemis said. The… thing, Foaly, rolled his eyes.

"Okay Fowl, you can drop the evil villain act. I think you've annoyed Holly enough today."

Master Artemis smirked. "Maybe that was the point."

The girl, Holly, swung a fist at Master Artemis and I reacted without thinking. I leaped at her arm and sunk my teeth in, snarling menacingly.

"Wolf!" Master Artemis shouted. "Let go! NOW!" I let go… reluctantly. Finally she had gotten what was coming to her.

Then I saw a miracle. Blue sparks raced from her fingertips and up her arm, targeting the places where my teeth had sunk in. It was only a matter of moments before the bites were back to normal. My eyes widened and I backed away. What in the name of Cark?!

Master Artemis looked at Holly. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

My eyes widened for a minute. What if this girl… No. She was a fairy. It wouldn't even be allowed at home. Impossible. I would have to hope to Cark it wouldn't happen.

"I'm fine," she said. I could see her squirm away from me.

Master Artemis followed her gaze. "You're going to be punished for this," he said to me. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, master." He just looked at me.

"Come with me." I got up and followed him, head hung low. We walked until Master Artemis found a mirror. "Look," he said. I looked and what I saw there surprised me.

My teeth were bared, and patches of hair stuck up while others lay flat. It was enough for me to hang my head with real regret.

"I really am sorry, Master Artemis. But she tried to hurt you. It is my duty to protect you." I said.

Master Artemis knelt down next to me and pet my head for a second. "Wolf, she wasn't really trying to hurt me. Holly is a friend. Please don't do things like that again. Don't do it to Foaly either. Please. She wasn't going to hurt me. If she did hurt me it would have been on accident."

"Yes, Master." Oh Cark.

* * *

Artemis was surprised to hear what came out of his mouth. He and Wolf walked back to Foaly and Holly.

"That's been taken care of," he said.

"All right, good, because we need arrangements for where Mud Boy here is staying," Foaly said.

Holly shrugged. "He can stay here," she said. "We've got rooms for Mud Men in case they need to be kept here."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you make decisions around here?" he asked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Since I got made commander," she replied.

Artemis's eyes widened. "Congratulations."

Holly shrugged, blushing a bit. Then she got her emotions under control. "You gonna take the room or not?"

"Of course," Artemis said. They started out of the room, but Artemis stopped when Wolf spoke.

"Master," the wolf said quietly. "I need to go do something, I'll be back."

Artemis looked down at the large wolf. "Go ahead," he said, "Just don't take to long."

"Of course not, Master." And then the wolf was gone.

* * *

Once I was out of sight, I quickly reviewed the words of the teleportation spell (don't get any ideas; they're in Old Wolfish) in my head. Then, sure that I had them all right, I spoke them quickly, and waited for the spell to take hold.

Feeling it do so, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was in a cave. My den. It felt good to be home again. I waited for the last few black sparks to fade away, before walking out of my den. Those sparks could give some nasty burns.

I finally came to a stop outside a large cavern. I curled my lip in a snarl. Cam didn't deserve this much. He pretended he had smarts and then he got voted leader. Had he ever been in an actual battle? No. Had he ever been further than six feet out of the wolf dens? No, I didn't think so.

I stepped inside and forced myself to calm down, didn't need to be killed before I had even made my first report.

"Hello, Wolf," said a voice. It was smooth and metallic. When I was a pup, I had always found it amazing that Zae, my puphood friend, hadn't killed Cam.

"Hello, Cam," I said, doing my best to bow without leaping to kill him.

The brown wolf stepped out of the darkness. Oh please. If this wolf wasn't clichéd, I didn't know what was.

"So, you've returned. What's the matter? Did you not find your master? Or are you so stupid, you forgot what you went for," he taunted, exchanging looks with his guards. I had to fight myself not to kill the idiot.

"Oh, I've found my master. I'm quite positive that Master Artemis will be fine. It's his mate I'm having trouble with. I have reason to believe she may be a fairy," I said.

"A...a... a _FAIRY?!_" Cam stumbled over his words.

"Don't kill yourself Cam," I said.

"_ARE YOU A COMPLETE IMBECILE?! A FAIRY?! YOU IDIOT!"_

"So now we're believing the stories, are we," I murmured. Then louder I said, "Calm down. I will do everything I can to divert that possibility. Master Artemis is the one, I can assure you. If worst comes to worst, I can make a few alterations during the transportation spell, or before. Maybe after."

"Very well," Cam grunted, finally calming down. "You can go."

About time.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. R&R!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Revised as of 2/15/09


	6. Chapter 5

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: I'm going to be focusing on this fic until I finish it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5**

_Room 217, LEP Mud Man rooms, LEP Headquarters, Police Plaza, Haven City, Underground_

Artemis sat on his bed, tinkering with something. Wolf was lying on the floor next Artemis' bed. There was a knock on the door, and Wolf started to growl.

"Stop that," Artemis growled to the large black wolf. "Come in!" he called. The door opened and Holly walked in.

As soon as she did, Artemis could feel the tension in grow in the room. "Yes?" he asked.

"Just came to see how you were settling in," Holly said.

"We're fine," Artemis replied. "Was there anything else?" he asked, setting down the machine he had been toying with.

_She really is kind of pretty_, he thought, and then froze. Had he really thought that?

_Of course you did, you idiot. Who do you think thought it? Foaly? Wolf? Holly? _said a voice.

_Well, she is_, defended another voice. Suddenly, his mind drifted back to a conversation he had with Wolf earlier.

**Flashback**

"_You need to find a mate soon, Master Artemis," Wolf said._

_Artemis had been drinking a glass of water. Now his eyes widened and he spit it out quickly._

"_**What?**__" he asked. _

"_Well, you do. Every living creature needs to find a mate." _

"_Wolf, I'm fifteen. Humans don't find 'mates' until they're at least twenty."_

_Wolf gave Artemis a long-suffering look. "Master, I know how old you are. But shouldn't you at least be competing with the other males for the good females?"_

"_Wolf, I'm underground, surrounded by fairies. How do you expect me to 'find a mate', as you so delicately put it, under those conditions?"_

"_There is Holly," Wolf reminded him._

"_I was the impression that you didn't like Holly," Artemis said. _

"_I lead a simple life, master. You're either with me or against me. You said she's with us. Besides, you're avoiding the question. Do you or do you not love Holly?"_

**End Flashback**

Artemis was brought back when Holly started waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked what is it you're working on," Holly said.

"Oh," he said, and began explaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly listened half-heartedly. Mostly, she was just staring at Artemis' face.

_You like him! _yelled a voice.

_No, she doesn't. He's just a friend, _argued another voice.

_Yes, she does. Why else would she have suggested bringing him down here?_

_He's her friend. He would have been alone._

_Maybe, you could ask me, instead of pretending I'm not here, _she thought.

_Well, then, **do** you like him?_ Asked the first voice. 

As Holly watched Artemis talk about what ever it was, realization dawned on her.

_I __**do**__ love him._

**A/N: Well? How was it? REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	7. Chapter 6

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**Chapter 6**

_Room 217, LEP Mud Man Rooms, LEP Headquarters, Police Plaza, Haven City, Underground_

The stunning thought running through Holly's head was enough to stun her silent.

_I love Artemis._

Artemis obviously took her silence to be one of not understanding. He sighed.

"Basically, when it's done, it will be able to move an object from Point A to Point B. Understand?" he said.

"Yeah," Holly said quietly.

Artemis shot her a worried look. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Oh, and you don't?" Holly snapped. _He looks kind of cute when he's worried about me, _she thought.

Artemis looked at her with a puzzled look. "What did I say?" he asked.

Holly sighed. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just thinking about something." _Don't ask what. Don't ask what. _Holly pleaded in her head.

"What?" he asked.

_Thanks, a lot, _Holly thought. "Um… Let me show you." Then she did something so bold, she wasn't sure if she had really done it.

She reached up and **kissed Artemis Fowl the Second on the mouth. **

She didn't expect him to do anything. She expected him to pull back, to ask her what the heck she thought she was doing. But he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Then, she completely forgot everything that was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind was pretty much split in half. One half was yelling at me to break them up, to come up with some sort of distraction, anything that would break them up.

The other half was yelling at the first half to shut up, and let me decide what to do.

For future reference, avoid becoming wolf protector to future kings who have yet to find their mate.

Anyway, I decided I needed to tell them that we were going.

"Master," I said. "I need to tell you something." He waved me off.

"Master, this is important," I said. He stuck out a leg and pushed me away.

"Master, I understand you don't want me to interrupt, but I'm warning you. If you don't stop and listen to me, I will start howling." No response. So I started howling. Loudly.

They stopped kissing. Master Artemis looked down at me with an annoyed look on his face. "What. Is. It. Wolf," he said between clenched teeth.

"Master, Holly, we need to leave soon. We really do." Master Artemis stared at me for a second. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. But you and Holly need to get ready. We need to leave soon." As soon as I had said that we needed to leave an ache had made a home in my stomach. I needed to get home. I wasn't designed to spend more than a day here. I'd felt uneasy since I got here.

Master Artemis raised his eyebrow higher, but didn't object. "What do we need to bring?" he asked.

"What?" Holly exclaimed. "We're going? Don't I get any say in this?"

"Sorry, Holly," I said. "But no. Both of you need to come. You don't need to bring anything. Just go lay down on the bed and I'll take care of the rest." They both moved to the bed, and lay down. I jumped up on the bed next to them.

I moved Master Artemis' arm so that it rested over Holly's stomach. Then I lay one paw on Master Artemis' arm and whispered in Old Wolfish, "Sleep." I did the same for Holly.

Then, making sure I didn't wake them, I jumped on top of them and spoke the words for the transportation spell.

Then we were there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wolf's den, wolf caves, Dargium_

Artemis woke up because there was something stirring next to him, there was a bruise on his side, and because there had been something furry brushing up against him.

Looking around, Artemis realized that Holly was stirring in her sleep, there was a rock where his side had been, and a small gray wolf was bringing in clothes.

"Good morning," said the wolf. "My name is Teller, and I will be showing you around in a tour of the wolf caves today. Now, please hurry. Cam requests your presence." Then Teller ran off to do something.

"That was odd," Holly said next to him. Just then Wolf walked in.

"Teller is a bit stiff and formal, but when you get to know him he's really quite sweet," Wolf said.

"Cam on the other hand. Now he's different," said a voice, before a grayish-blackish wolf walked in.

Wolf's face lit up. "Zae!" he exclaimed. "Master Artemis, Holly, this is my good friend Zae. Zae, this is my master, Artemis, and his mate, Holly." Artemis could tell Holly was blushing, and he turned around. As soon as he did, his eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Artemis led her over to a small pool of water in the back of the cave. She gasped.

Holly was about the same height as Artemis, if a bit shorter, and her ears weren't pointed. Her normally nut-brown skin was now a perfectly human color. All in all, she looked exactly like a human.

Artemis turned on Wolf. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Well, okay I did that. But she still has her magic. She's still a fairy, she just looks human," Wolf said nervously.

"Why did you do this?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I didn't they wouldn't let you stay here," Wolf said.

"Who says I want to stay here?"

"Who says you have a choice?" Zae asked. He sighed. "Who says any of us have a choice? But in your case it's more important." He looked over at Wolf as if he were asking approval. Wolf nodded. "You're here so that you can kill the Prince Regent, get named king, blah blah blah. It's all in the Prophecy of Black. You don't kill the Prince Regent, he names himself Emperor, and kills all of the wolves, along with quite a few humans, maybe some trolls. It's a 'whatever's in my path' killing spree. You get it?"

Artemis just stood there, staring at Zae, dumbstruck.

Finding out your supposed to be king can do that to you.

**A/N: Well, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I got 2 reviews for chapter 5! JUST 2!!!!! Come on people!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. First I got sick, then I had to read Harry Potter, then I went to Virginia Beach, and then my computer was down. Again, sorry! Please don't kill me! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Chapter 7**

_Wolf's den, wolf caves, Dargium_

"What is going on here, Wolf? I want to hear the whole story," Artemis said. Wolf sighed.

"I thought you would say that. Very well. You might want to sit down. It's a long story. I guess it started with your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. King Samart Fowle. He had three sons, Montello, Kamit, and Martef, but there was a fourth son. Alaback was kept a secret. The only ones who knew about him were his family and their wolf protectors. When Samart was killed Alaback and his wolf protector, Castef, parted ways. Alaback went to the Other World and changed his name. I don't know what he changed it to, so don't ask me."

Zae took up the narration at this point. "Castef returned to the wolves and told them what had happened at the palace. He also told them that five generations later, the oldest pup from the first litter would set out to the Other World, and find the first born son five generations later. Wolf is that pup."

Wolf nodded. "And you are that first born son."

Artemis nodded. "So how did we get here?" he asked.

"Wolf magic," Wolf said. "Wolves have certain magic that extends beyond the realm of fairy magic. Yes, we can heal. We don't have the _mesmer_ like the fairies do, but we do have other types of magic. The transportation spell, for example. It takes one from this world to the Other World, and vice versa. We can also make someone sleep, but only if we are in physical contact with them. NOT like that. So don't look at me like that. There are others, some that have been lost."

"So do you transform into a human during the full moon **(1)**?"Holly asked, smirking.

"No," Wolf said, smiling. "I am not some kind of werewolf. Now, we need to be ready. Cam will be calling us in soon. Try not to give him too many evasive answers. The last thing we need is for Cam to order his stupid bodyguards to kill you."

Artemis nodded. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Let me do the talking. Cam may not trust me completely but he trusts me more than he trusts you. That much I'm sure of," Wolf said.

Zae turned to Wolf. "We shouldn't keep Cam waiting any longer. If we do he'll send those moron bodyguards to fetch us, and they'll be none too gentle with your master."

Wolf nodded. "You're right, let's go." Artemis stood up. "No, wait. I'll come and get you when Cam needs you. Stay here, and don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon." Artemis looked amused.

"You sound as if you're scolding a child," he commented. Wolf rolled his eyes and left, Zae right behind him.

Artemis and Holly sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Artemis broke the silence.

"Where were we, again?" he asked, smirking. Holly smiled. They started off where they had left off when Wolf had broken them up before they had left, and that's how Wolf found them when he returned.

"Okay you two," he said. "Break it up. Cam wants to see you."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **

**1: Right, now Wolf is a wolf. Obviously. Since werewolves transform into wolves during the full moon, that would mean that Wolf would transform into humans during the full moon if he were some kind of werewolf.**

**R&R!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	9. Chapter 8

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident 

**A/N: Okay! Where was I? Oh yeah. DUN DUN DUN! Time for Artemis and Holly to meet the infamous Cam… There's gonna be more fluff in this chapter. Yay fluff! And, yes I am aware that Artemis is EXTREMELY OOC in this chapter, but this part is important to the plot.**

Chapter 8 

A brown wolf circled Holly, Artemis, and Wolf. Holly's eyes followed the wolf as he circled. There was something about the way this wolf held himself, something about the way he walked. He obviously thought he was amazing.

"A rather formidable team. Except for one thing that I would change," he said, looking pointedly at Wolf. Wolf bared his teeth.

"Oh, leave him alone Cam," said a voice. "Cark knows you give that hard working wolf more junk than all of the other wolves put together." A black wolf stepped into the cave, followed by four other wolves.

Wolf, Cam, and Zae all bowed their heads to the five wolves. They were all different colors, Holly noticed. One was brown, one was black, one was gray, one was a silvery-whitish color, and one was a mixture of brown and black.

The black one rolled his eyes. "You can stop now," he said. "Wolf, would you mind introducing us?"

"Of course not," Wolf said. "Leaders, this is my master, Artemis and his mate, Holly. Master, Holly, I would like to introduce you to the Leaders. They lead the five tribes of wolf. This is Black Leader: Rolve **(Male)**, Brown Leader: Mokkit **(Male)**, Gray Leader: Laurist **(Female)**, Silver Leader: Kairine **(Female)**, and Hybrid Leader: Polikeat **(Male)**. Rolve happens to be my littermate."

"Thank you, Wolf," Rolve said. "We just thought we would come get a look at our savior, before he sets out." He looked at Artemis, circling. "Not bad," he murmured. "Yes, you'll do just fine. Good picking, Wolf."

"It was really just guessing, Rolve," Wolf said.

"No, it wasn't. He gives off a better smell than other humans." Rolve turned to Holly. "Now, this one… she doesn't smell human at all." He looked at Wolf. "Something you're not telling us, Wolf?"

Wolf laughed. "Of course, not. What do I have to hide?" he asked.

"Well, you never know," Cam said. "She could be that fairy girl you told me about during your report."

"Fairy girl?" Artemis asked Wolf. Anyone who didn't know him well wouldn't have heard the touch of anger in his voice.

"Yeah," Wolf said, chuckling nervously. "You know, that fairy girl."

"Oh, yes," Artemis replied, dryly. Holly decided to annoy Artemis.

"Who's this fairy girl?" she asked.

If looks could kill, Holly would have been dead right then.

"Well," Rolve said. "I think we're done here. The three of you leave tomorrow. Let's just hope you kill the Prince Regent."

Later on, when Holly was telling the story, she would say that was when Artemis realized just what they were asking him to do.

"Now, wait," Artemis said. "I can't kill someone. I don't even know him."

Rolve stared. "That should make it easier," he said.

"I can't kill someone," Artemis repeated.

"Why don't you go back to Wolf's cave, and think this over a bit," said Rolve, glancing over at Wolf. He nodded.

"Come on, Master," Wolf murmured.

When they got back to the cave, Artemis collapsed in a heap on the ground. Wolf stepped towards him to help him.

"Get away from him, Wolf," Holly said, through gritted teeth. Wolf bared his teeth but stepped away.

Holly knelt down next to Artemis. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't kill someone, Holly," he said in a choked voice.

"Artemis, you have to. If you don't all of these wolves will die. What's holding you back?"

"Holly, do you remember what you said to me during that whole Spiro thing?" he asked.

"No."

"You said Spiro reminded you of me. I said that Spiro was a cold-blooded killer. You said to give me a few years."

"Artemis," Holly said, pulling him into her arms. "I didn't mean it. Well, I did then. But you've changed. You're nothing like the little twelve year old kid who kidnapped me."

"Master," Wolf began. Holly glanced sharply.

"Leave, Wolf." Wolf paid no attention.

"Master, if you don't do this then everyone will die. We thought that not knowing anything about him would make it easier to kill him."

Artemis said nothing.

"Leave, Wolf," Holly repeated. "You're not helping. Go guard the cave, or rip each other apart, or whatever it is you wolves do. I don't care, just leave."

Wolf growled but left.

Holly wasn't sure how long she spent comforting Artemis, but eventually he fell into a troubled. It was then that Holly fell asleep herself.

A/N: My muse (I shall call her the Amazing Fantastical Muse that Fuels My Story or AFMFMY for short) has brought it to my attention that Holly seemed much to trusting of Wolf in the previous chapters. I will call this chapter exhibit 4759473859487953758495849.5. It is shown in Exhibit 4759473859487953758495849.5 that Holly does NOT trust Wolf. AFMFMY and I have not decided if she will ever trust Wolf.


	10. Chapter 9

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident 

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Like I said in my profile, my bus is the slowest thing on and under the planet. Add to that the fact that I'm extremely slow and you get this chapter! Anyway, in this chapter we get a look at our evil prince regent! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 9**

_The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

The palace was big enough. It really didn't need the gigantic throne room. The man sitting in the throne room was also out of place. 

"Where is my dinner?" he demanded of a servant. 

The servant jumped. "Oh, well, Lord Seari-" he started.

"EMPORER Seari," said the prince regent. "In a few days I will be Emperor Seari, and everyone will bow down to me." He sighed. "Until then you can call me what you wish."

"Yes, Lord Seari." The servant swallowed nervously. "Well, your dinner. The, uh, the cook, well, Lord Seari-"

"Out with it man!" Seari snarled. "Where is my dinner?"

"The cook, he… The cook burnt your dinner, sir. I mean Lord, I mean Emperor Seari," the servant stammered. Lord Seari scared everyone. But this servant, who was very new, was not used to the Prince Regent's outbursts.

"He did what?" Lord Seari spoke deadly quiet. "You didn't say he _burnt_ my dinner, did you?"

If the servant hadn't been so new, he probably would have answered differently. "Well, yes, Lor-" Seari jumped up and cut the man's head off his shoulders with his sword.

"Worthless servant," he muttered, sitting back down. "It's completely pointless for me to have to dirty my sword over something so low." He snorted. "WHERE IS MY DINNER?!"

Wolf's den, the wolf caves, Dargium 

By now, it was past dawn, and to be honest. I was worried. I glanced over at Master Artemis. He was still asleep. So was Holly. Great. We needed to leave. And soon. The Prince Regent probably didn't care that there was still a prophecy to fulfill. He would name himself Emperor as soon as possible, and the second he did; it would be over for all of the wolves.

Things were not going too well.

I walked over and began to nudge my master. "Wake up, Master Artemis," I said. "We have to get going. Things like this don't wait forever." Master Artemis groaned.

"Not now, Wolf," he said in his own tongue.

"That's not fair," I said. "You can't use that language. I don't know it. Or to be more accurate, I can't speak it." I put my back into it and shoved. "Come on, get up. We've got to get moving." My master sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned.

"Do we have to get up so early, Wolf?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Master," I said. "We do. It's already past dawn. We have to get going."

"All right, I'm up," he said. He turned to Holly. "Come on, Holly. It's time to go." She didn't wake up. "Wake up. Wolf says we have to go." Holly rolled over.

"Not now," she said. "It's too early."

"Oh well," Master Artemis said. "We have to go, according to Wolf."

"I'm not listening to that big flea-bag," Holly said. "I'm tired, and I don't care."

"Wolf," my master said, turning to me. "Do we have a bucket of water anywhere?" He said it loudly.

"Why do you nee-" I started.

Holly sat up quickly. "You wouldn't dare," she said, eyes narrowed.

Master Artemis smirked. "Try me."

"All right," Holly said. "I'm getting up." Then she saw the clothes that I had brought in earlier. "Oh no," she said. "I'm not wearing that."

"You have to," I said. "If you don't, the second someone sees us, they'll have us arrested. Unless you want to go around wearing clothes much to small for you, or get arrested, this is what you'll have to wear."

Holly looked at me with undisguised anger. "I'm not even going to ask where you got this." She walked off.

Master Artemis rolled his eyes. "Ignore her," he said. "She's just angry that people will think she's female."

"I heard that!"

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. It's kind of unnecessary, but oh well. That's the way the cookie crumbles. Ooh! Cookie, where?

**Off To Take Over the World,**

**Crazy Girl **


	11. Chapter 10

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident 

**A/N: Well, hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Oh well, if I have don't blame me.**

**Chapter 10**

The wolf caves, Dargium 

I peered out of the entrance. There was no sign of the Prince Regent's patrols.

"Can we go?" Master Artemis asked.

"Wait," I hissed. "There might be a patrol." I sniffed the air. "Never mind. Let's go."

I bolted out of the entrance and into the fresh air. I felt a tingle in my pelt and turned around. "Hurry up!" I said. "We don't have all day!"

Master Artemis and Holly came running out. "All right," I said. "Let's go." I broke into a run.

That first day, I think we ran almost half the way there. We reached a small forest, and I stopped. "We will rest here tonight," I said. I hurried into the forest. Hopefully, none of the Prince Regent's patrols would follow us.

"Artemis," Holly said, out of breath. "Why don't we just put a saddle on that giant flea-bag of yours and ride it around. We'll probably get there faster."

My master rolled his eyes. Thank Cark.

Eventually we reached a small clearing. Something about it didn't feel right. I don't know if it was my amazing sense of danger, the smell, the tingle in my pelt, or the smell (**A/N: Yes I meant to put that twice.**), but something felt very wrong.

"I don't know if we should stay here," I said. "Something feels wrong."

"I know what it is," Holly said. "It's the fleas in your stinking fur." I growled.

"Wolf!" Master Artemis snapped. "What did I say?"

I sighed. Despite the fact that I was the only one who knew where we were going, I still wasn't trusted. You would think that I had at least a little respect.

I lay down. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium 

Prince Regent Seari was born with a bad temper. The clumsiness of the servants in the palace didn't help that.

For the third night in a row, Seari had cut off the head of a useless, worthless servant that was annoying him to no end. He was hungry, and where was his dinner? In the trash. Again. And why? Because the pathetic little cook couldn't work the stove right. What and idiot.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE TIME THAT THE IDIOT COOK BURNT MY DINNER, I WILL PERSONALLY GO DOWN THERE AND CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" he yelled. These idiots couldn't do anything for themselves.

Suddenly, one of his patrols scurried in. "Lord Seari," said the leader. "We have much to report."

"Yes?" Seari snapped. "What is it? I'm hungry and it's bad enough that the idiot cook can't get my dinner right. So hurry up."

"Yes, Lord Seari," said the man. "You will be pleased to hear that the wolves have retreated into their dens. They trouble us little. However, they did send out one small patrol."

"How small?" Seari asked.

"One wolf," the man replied. He sneered. "And two humans."

Seari's eyes widened. If that patrol reached the city…

"Stop them!" he commanded. "Don't let them reach the city!"

"It's being taken care of, my lord," the leader said. "Part of my patrol stayed behind and has now surrounded them."

"Good," Seari said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Kill them."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Hope you liked it! 

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	12. Chapter 11

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident 

**A/N: Well, here it is. And hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long. :D**

**Chapter 11**

A forest, Dargium 

My master twitched in his sleep. I looked away. Holly lay nearby, breathing quietly. It was far too quiet for there not to be something laying in wait.

I got up, walking around restlessly. I anxiously eyed Master Artemis's sword. I gulped. He had never used a sword before. I really hoped that he wouldn't have to use it yet.

I raised my head, smelling the air. All the usual smells were there. Forest smells, and such. But there was something else. Something dangerous and sinister. Something that probably saw our small group as a midnight snack.

A twig snapped. I whipped around. There was nothing there.

Or was there?

I lay down and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing, trying to look as if I was asleep. But what I was really doing was listening. Listening as hard as I could. Slowly I began to make out voices.

"Sir," I heard. "We've found them." The voice was whispering, as if it didn't want to be found. "The wolf just went to sleep, sir. What do you want us to do?"

There was a pause, and I waited for the reply.

"Get ready," said a deep, menacing voice. "When I give the signal, kill them."

I felt my breathing quicken. 'No,' I thought. 'Calm. Your supposed to be asleep.' I managed to calm my breathing, but not my heart. It pounded so hard and so loud that I was sure that the men waiting for a signal would hear it.

"Go!" The voice was suddenly loud, not whispering like before. I heard men rush into our camp and I stood up as quickly as possible. I leaped at the nearest man, tearing my teeth through his flesh.

The man howled with pain. I bit down harder. He whipped his sword up and slashed at my foreleg. I let go, but I didn't stop attacking. I bit his leg. He dropped his sword and began to try to yank his leg out of my grip.

Finally, I let go. The man, howling and screaming in pain, hurried away, but tripped over a fallen comrade.

I ran over to Master Artemis, who had just woken up and was looking around him in amazement.

A man stood over him, sword raised.

I leaped at the man, burying my teeth in his throat. He fell over backward, his sword dropping.

"Get up!" I shouted at my master. He stood up hurriedly grabbing his sword. Someone came up, about to attack him. I ran forward, getting to my master in time to help him.

Or at least I would have. If I hadn't been knocked out.

Artemis's eyes widened. Wolf was knocked out, Holly was busy attempting to save her own life, and Artemis was left standing there.

He ducked quickly, trying to avoid a sword aimed at his neck.

He never thought he would say it, but he, Artemis Fowl II, had no idea what he was doing.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _Do what you do best. Think._

Artemis looked around him. Everywhere he looked there was fighting. Some of the men had forgotten whose side they were on and were fighting each other. Nearby he spotted a fallen man. Artemis knelt down next to him. He grabbed the man's cloak. On it was a lightning bolt. A red lightning bolt. Artemis decided he didn't want to know why it was red.

Wolf had told him about this symbol. It was the symbol of the Prince Regent.

If Wolf was right, then these were the Prince Regent's men, and that meant that he knew they were here.

Needless to say, that wasn't good.

Artemis turned around. A soldier stood over Wolf, ready to strike. Artemis did a few quick calculations. If the soldier swung hard enough he would…

Artemis, without thinking, leaped up, grabbing his sword and slamming it in the path of the man's sword.

The soldier looked up. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I-" he stammered. "You- Your-"

Artemis pushed him out of the way. Something had just happened to him and he wasn't sure just what it was.

When he had stopped the soldier's sword it had been dumb luck that he had stopped him. But now, he suddenly knew exactly what to do, and how to do it. It was as if the talents he now possessed had been waiting for this moment for years.

He swung around. Sure enough, a soldier was standing behind him.

Artemis swung his sword up, just managing to stop the soldier from slicing off his head.

Then he realized something. It didn't matter that he knew how to do the moves. He had to practice. And he would. If he ever got out of here.

He swung his sword again, but he hadn't judged how hard correctly. The soldier ducked, and Artemis missed. His momentum carried him past the soldier, and sent him flying into a puddle. It was then that he noticed that it was raining.

How clichéd.

I woke up groggily. My sight was foggy for a moment. Sounds of fighting were everywhere. It was so loud that I couldn't stand it. My ears rang.

My vision was the first to clear. I looked around, shaking my head to try to clear my head of the ringing.

When my head was clear I looked up. My eyes widened. My master and a man from the group that had attacked us were fighting. With swords.

Not good.

I got up slowly. If any of the men saw me they would attack me. I looked around for a symbol. Anything that would give me a clue as to who these men were.

I almost stopped in my tracks when I saw the red lightning bolt. Almost. But I didn't.

The red lightning bolt meant the Prince Regent. I looked for a sign of what rank they were.

I found the symbol easily. It was embroidered on the left side of a fallen man's cloak. Two crossed swords. One was green and the other was black. Right then I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

I stopped worrying about it and hurried over to help my master. I leaped and landed on the back of the soldier attacking him. Master Artemis swung his foot so that he knocked the man's legs out from under him. I jumped off and grabbed one of his boots in my teeth. I bit down, hard.

My teeth ripped through the light material. This soldier must have been low in the pecking order if he was wearing such light boots.

My teeth easily found their mark in the man's foot. The soldier howled in pain. I didn't let go. I shook his foot from side to side in my mouth. He yelled and screamed.

Finally I let go. The soldier, unable to walk, crawled away. I had made a good enough wound in his foot that he probably would die of blood loss before dawn.

I looked around. There was no one around. Most of the soldiers were throwing down their swords and grabbing fallen comrades. Soon, everyone had left. Except one man.

He had on black boots made of some kind of tough material. His hair was black. He wore a black cloak. He walked towards me.

As he got closer I saw that his eyes were black. But the only way to be sure…

I looked down at the bottom of his cloak. Embroidered there was a golden wolf. The symbol of the old kings. He stood up. "Hello, Wolf," he said.

"Black!" I exclaimed. "Thank Cark you're here. I wasn't sure if you would be. Especially after last time."

Black laughed. "You didn't think that the Prince Regent would hold me back did you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, but a head would. Or rather, the lack of one."

Black rolled his eyes. "Who's this?" he asked, looking at something over my shoulder.

I turned around. He was looking at my master, who was standing next to Holly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, O great and noble prince. I do believe I can take care of myself."

I turned back to Black. "My master, Artemis, and his mate, Holly."

Black looked surprised. "You found him," he said.

"Of course," I said. "Was there really ever any doubt?"

Black shook his head. "Well it's good to see you again Wolf, but don't you think it would be a good idea to introduce me to your friends."

I turned around again. Master Artemis and Holly were staring at Black and I.

"Master," I said. "This is Black. He's a spy for the wolves. He wears the symbol of the soldier's leader but he also wears the symbol of the old kings. A golden wolf." I looked at Black. "Not very smart," I said dryly. "If someone had caught you, you would have been killed immediately."

Black rolled his eyes. "Wolf, you of all peop- wolves should know that I don't get caught. Ever. It just doesn't happen."

I laughed. "It's good to see you again."

"I understand this is a reunion and all that," said a voice. "But shouldn't we get going?" I turned yet again. It was Holly. She was staring at me angrily.

"You knew that would happen," she spat. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had no-" I started.

"Excuse me miss," Black cut in. "I don't think that Wolf here is to blame. If you're going to blame anyone, blame the Prince Regent. Seari's the one that started it. So blame him." Black pretended to think about it. "Actually," he said. "I really don't care who you blame. It doesn't matter to me."

"You're all mad!" Holly yelled. "All of you!" She turned to Master Artemis. "And you especially for listening to all of this!" She turned and ran into the forest.

It was then that I realized she wasn't wearing the dress.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. That _has_ to be _the _longest chapter I've done yet. 

**Off To Take Over The World,**

**Crazy Girl**


	13. Chapter 12

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Here's chapter 12. Wow, already? Huh. Well, anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 12**

_A forest, Dargium_

Holly sat alone. She was cold, she was hungry, and she was tired. But most of all, she was alone. She yawned, almost wishing she hadn't left.

"Stupid wolf," she muttered. Holly picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. It stuck there. She got up and pulled it out. She walked over to a log and sat down. She threw the rock at the tree again. It stuck.

"This sucks," she whispered.

* * *

Artemis looked over his shoulder. She wasn't there. He turned around.

A few moments later he looked again. Still not there. He turned around again.

He turned to look again.

"Will you quit that?" Black said, looking up from where he was trying to get a fire going. "And if not, then just go look for her."

"No," Wolf said. "She'll be back."

Black rolled his eyes. "Doubt it," he said. "If she does come back, it'll be with one of the Prince Regent's patrols chasing her."

"She'll come back," Wolf insisted. "It's dark out there. She won't know how to find food, or which plants are safe. She will come back."

Artemis's head snapped up. "Holly's smarter than that," he snapped. "She can take care of herself."

"I'm sorry, master," Wolf said. "But don't worry. She'll come back."

"Yes!" Black exclaimed suddenly. The fire had finally started.

It went out. "That's it," Black said. "I'm not doing this anymore." He threw down his stick and got up. "I'm going for a walk."

Artemis and Wolf sat there for a while.

Finally Artemis spoke. "I'm going to go look for Holly." He got up and headed out into the forest.

Wolf sat there for a while. "Cark's teeth," he muttered. He got up and headed out into the forest.

* * *

I leaped. The bird fluttered out of my reach. I cursed.

"Stupid bird," I muttered. Master Artemis was nowhere to be found, so I had decided to take a little side trip and hunt. It had been so long since I had actually hunted, but without anyone to hunt with, I couldn't catch anything big. I was being forced to settle for tiny little birds and mice. That was dog stuff, not food for wolves. I growled and sat down, defeated.

I was bored. That was the only word for it.

I got up, searching for my master's scent. I found it easily enough. The hard part was following it in the right direction. I could end up following the trail backwards and that would lead me back to camp.

Eventually, I found the right direction and followed the scent that way. It wound around. Obviously, my master had had no idea of what he was looking for.

Not much later, I began to realize that the scent was leading me towards camp. "Great," I muttered. "And I'm supposed to be one of the best trackers." I thought about turning around, but decided against it. Master Artemis could find his own way back to camp. I was tired of being up looking for him.

When I walked into camp, however, my master was sitting on a log, one arm wrapped around Holly. She was shivering. Black was anxiously trying to get a fire going. It wasn't working.

"Okay," I said. "I'm not going to wait for you to get this going." I walked up to the fire and, leaning down so that the wood could hear my voice, I whispered in Old Wolfish. _"Burn, little kindlings, burn."_

And burn it did.

"Thanks," Black said, sitting back on his heels. He looked around. "So," he said. "What's for dinner?"

"Cark's teeth," I muttered. "I had hoped we wouldn't be this slow. I'd hoped we would already be in Caerish right now."

Black snorted. "Good luck with that," he said. "It'd never happen. Caerish is more pawsteps than you can count. There's no way you'd make it there in one day."

I growled. "I realize that now."

"Well, it would have helped if you'd realized it before," Black said. "You're lucky I brought extra food with me." He grabbed his pack and opened it. He turned it over, emptying the contents onto the ground. One sword (which I recognized easily, and uneasily), one knife, an extra pair of socks, and four slabs of meat. I licked my lips.

"Here we go," Black said, picking up the meat. "I'll get this cooked in no time." He looked over at me. "These would get done a lot easier if there was someone to speed up the process."

I growled. "Fine," I said. "I'll do it."

Black clapped me on the back. "Good man, er, wolf." He looked up at my master. "Now, if you would come with me. We're going to touch up on your skills with a sword. That trick back there, taking on that soldier, not very smart. And you didn't judge your momentum well enough. That's what threw you off balance."

"I know that," Master Artemis snapped. "I'm not stupid."

Black rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered. "Look, I'm just going to help you touch up a bit. You didn't do too well, and if you're going to be taking on the Prince Regent, you're going to need better skills." He got up, grabbing the sword on the ground and hastily stuffing it back into his pack. "Come on."

* * *

Later on, after we had all eaten, and Master Artemis and Holly were asleep, I walked up to Black and confronted him. He was tending the fire, leaning on a tree and staring deep into the depths of the fire.

"Why are you carrying that sword?" I demanded. "Give it to him. It's his right."

Black looked up. "He doesn't come into his inheritance until he's crowned king," he said. "You know that. It's the tradition."

"That was before," I said. "When the sword wasn't needed until then. You know that he needs it."

"And you know the rules," Black snapped. "He can't have it until he's crowned king. Until then, it belongs to the ruling king."

I looked at him angrily. "You've already broken that rule," I snapped back. "Right now the ruling king is the Prince Regent, but I notice that you're reluctant to give it to him."

Black glared at me. "Of course I am," he snapped. "He's our enemy. He has no need of it."

"But my master does," I replied. "He needs that sword to kill the Prince Regent, but if you insist that-"

"Now wait just a minute," Black interrupted. "Cark told the wolves that the Prince Regent couldn't be killed with an ordinary sword."

"We've had this argument a million times," I snapped. "That is no ordinary sword."

"You know what I think about that," Black said, eyes glimmering with anger. "Just because you claim that it is no-"

"I know!" I was beginning to raise my voice without knowing it. "How do you know that it _is_ an ordinary sword? Well?"

"I know, because I was there when it was made!" Black snapped. "It was made the same way any other sword would be made. It's a bit longer and it's black, but that's all that there is that is different about it."

"You shouldn't reveal such things to the night," I hissed. "There are ears everywhere."

Black glared at me. "I see no reason to hide it. I may be old Wolf, but I am not stupid. I know when I am being watched. I know when I am being crept up on. And most importantly, I know when the time is right to reveal something so important to a boy no more than 15 years old." He looked at me. "Wolf, we have been friends for years. Trust me now to do the right thing. Besides," he said, smiling smugly. "I know more about this land than you do, and that's saying something."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright," I said. "I trust you, but I want you to listen. When the time is right, give it to him. It is his. It belongs to him, even if he doesn't know it."

**A/N: Well, that must be the second longest chapter I've written. Hope you like it. Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	14. Chapter 13

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 13. Holy crap. Check that out. It's been so long. I mean REALLY long. Really quick, (no I'm not done with this story yet) I want to thank HollyluvsArty, who I'm sure has a perfectly good reason for not reviewing for chapter 11 yet. Right? Right? Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13**

_The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM!?"

For the soldier who had led the patrol to kill Artemis, Holly, and Wolf, things weren't very nice that morning.

It had started when, during a head-count, he had discovered that one of his men was missing. And he wasn't among the dead. He had either been taken prisoner, deserted them, or he had been a spy. The soldier, for his own sake, dearly hoped that it was the first.

Then, when they had started to move back towards Caerish, his horse had run off, but not without kicking him in the head, first. He now had a large, ugly, purple bruise forming on his forehead.

And now this. The Prince Regent was not happy with him, and he had a feeling that his head wouldn't be attached to his shoulders for much longer.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!" the Prince Regent thundered. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM?! THEY WERE SITTING RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU DID_NOTHING_!" The Prince Regent's face was a lovely shade of reddish-purple that would have made Commander Root proud.

"GET BACK OUT THERE AND KILL THEM!" the Prince Regent yelled. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THEY'RE DEAD! IF THEY GET HERE BEFORE YOU DO, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOUR HEAD WILL NOT BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y- Yes sir," the soldier stammered. He was debating telling the Prince Regent about the missing man. "L- Lord Seari," he stammered. "Th- There was a- a traitor in, in m- my group. H- He infiltrated m- my squad."

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" Seari screamed. His eyes seemed to turn red. The soldier trembled in his boots.

"ARE YOU COMEPLETELY STUPID?! HOW COULD YOU NOT CATCH SOMETHNG LIKE THAT?! YOU IDIOT! FIND HIM! KILL HIM TOO! GET RID OF THEM!"

"Y- Yes, Lord Seari," the soldier stammered. Then he hurried away.

As he reached he palace doors he heard a _very_ angry voice thunder, "WHERE IS MY DINNER?!"

* * *

_A forest, Dargium_

"Alright," Black said the next morning. "We need a plan. No doubt that that patrol has already reported to the Prince Regent and told him about what has happened here. We need to get going as quickly as possible."

Wolf nodded. Artemis sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still tired from everything that had happened the day before. Next to him, Holly sat up too.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

Black turned to Wolf. "Do you have a plan?"

"I did," Wolf said. "But that attack ruined it."

Holly nudged Artemis. "What?" he asked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Do your thing, Mud Boy," she said.

"Oh."

Artemis got up and walked over to the edge of the clearing. He sat down and began to think.

"What are you doing?" I asked when my master got up.

"Shut up," Holly said. "He's thinking."

"What good will that do?" I muttered to myself.

"If the two of you will stop fighting like a couple of four year olds," Black said. "Then I can give us some tasks to pass the time." He looked around briefly.

"Okay," he said. "Holly can go collect firewood for tonight, and Wolf can go see if he can find us some food. We're almost out."

"And what are you going to do?" Holly asked.

"Clean up camp," Black said. "Now go."

I got up and headed for the forest. I yawned as I headed out.

I attempted to get downwind, sniffing the air. Nothing good. At least, nothing that the humans, and Holly, would want to eat. But still…

I headed for the scent. I was hungry and I could use a bird or two. After devouring several, I headed for the nearby scent of deer. If I was lucky, really lucky, I would be able to take one down on my own.

I spotted the deer easily enough. There was no problem with that. The only problem was the large buck standing nearby. One deer, a female who had hurt her leg, was no problem. That buck though, that was another story.

I crouched down and did the only thing I could think of doing. I howled, loudly. It startled the buck, and he ran. The doe limped after him.

I ran forward, leaping. I landed on the doe and bit down on her neck. The buck was too scared for his own life to come back and protect her.

The doe whimpered, but I ignored her. I bit down again. The doe kept running.

I leaped off of her back and then reached out for one of her legs. Grabbing hold, I bit down hard. The doe fell over. I hurried out of the way, and then leaped up to deliver the killing blow.

I killed her swiftly. I didn't want to prolong her suffering.

I grabbed the back of her neck in my mouth, and attempted to drag her back to where we had set up camp. It was slow. Very slow. I wasn't used to dragging things. When a wolf normally hunted, it was with other wolves. That enabled them to hunt, and kill, things that were bigger, or healthier. But I was hunting by myself, and it was hard to drag it back. That was another thing that wolves don't usually do. Normally, I would have been digging in right then. But nothing was normal, so I was stuck dragging a full-grown doe back to camp.

I grunted as I pulled, my back straining. It hurt to drag this thing back. It hurt physically and emotionally, in a way. It was demeaning for a wolf to have to _drag_ back prey. It usually meant that they weren't able to keep their own pack strong enough to allow them to hunt.

"Stupid Black," I muttered through a mouthful of fur.

* * *

_The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

Seari drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. He glanced around, then sighed. No one to have his or her head cut off.

The door opened.

Seari growled. "Who is it?" he snapped.

An old, fat man backed into the throne room. "Sorry 'bout yer dinner, sir," the man said. "The cook couldn't seem ta get the recipe right. So I took care o' 'im for ya, sir."

"For God's sake, man," Seari snapped. "Talk straight. You should have said, 'Sorry_a_bout _your_ dinner, sir. The cook couldn't seem _to_ get the recipe right, so I took care o_f him_ for _you_, sir."

The man scratched his head. "That's what I said, yer honorableness."

Seari growled. "Whatever. Get on with whatever you were doing."

"Well, yer honorableness," the fat man said. "I was bringin' ya yer dinner, seeing as the cook won't be able ta do it hisself."

**A/N: OMG, SEARI GOT HIS DINNER! EVERYBODY RUN, THE WORLD'S GONNA END!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	15. Chapter 14

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: I HATH BROUGHT THE NEW CHAPTER! **

_Chapter 14 The edge of a forest, Dargium_

I paused at the edge of the forest. Black stood next to me, and Artemis and Holly weren't far behind.

"There it is," Black said quietly.

"There it is," I agreed.

"There _what_ is?" Holly asked irritably.

"Caerish, of course," I snapped. She had been working on me all day, and by now I was on my last nerve. My tone softened when I looked back at the city. "The capital of Dargium. The place where the palace stands to this very day." I growled softly. "The place where the Prince Regent lays in wait."

"Calm yourself," Black said quietly. "We need not get into more trouble before we even reach the city."

"It's all my fault," I muttered. "We could have gone farther. We _should_ have gone farther."

"It's not your fault," my master said. "We all should have been more careful."

"I blame Cam," Black said. "He should have let you go earlier."

I couldn't help but laugh. Any crack at Cam was enough to get me going. "Good point," I said.

"We need to get going," Black said after a little bit. "The sooner we get to Caerish the better."

I shook myself. "You're right," I said. "We need to make a bit more progress today."

Black looked thoughtful. "It'll take us about… four more days to get to Caerish," he said finally.

"Four days!" I protested. "Not if we find horses."

Black looked doubtful. "And where are we going to find horses? Who's going to sell horses to a ragged man, a kid who isn't older than fifteen," that got a protest from my master. "A girl, and a wolf. What person in their right mind will sell their horses, or even rent them, to a man with a wolf? They'd have to be insane."

"Insane, my dear friend, is the key word." I grinned. "I know where we can get horses. Dirt cheap, fast, and from someone who's desperate _and_ insane."

* * *

_The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

The man who had appeared in the throne room the previous night was very happy. About five minutes into his rather extensive meal, Seari had promoted him to head chef _and_ head of security, as well as making him one of his (very few) consultants.

"So, yer worshipfulness," he said. "What're we gonna do 'bout those bloody idiots runnin' 'round out there?"

"What idiots?" Seari asked, quite befuddled. His belly was full (and bulging) and he was quite tired. He didn't feel like dealing with anything at this point in time.

"Well, yer honorableness, sir," the man, whose name happened to be Rakae (ruh-kay), "Them idiots runnin' 'round tryin' ta get ta Caerish."

"Oh for God's sake man," Seari snapped. "Talk straight. You aren't some pathetic country boy."

"You are correct of course, Lord Seari," Rakae said. "I am not. I happen to be a great deal more. And if my prior terminology did not astonish you, which I guarantee you was not it's purpose, then please speak up and I may alter the course of the language to suit your requirements, my lord."

Seari, who of course had not noticed the poison slipped into his food, was by now quite… how do you put it? I think drunk would be the correct term. "You" a hiccup. "Are extreme-" another hiccup. "-ly strange, young eh… whatever your eh… name…" Suddenly, Seari's head fell to one side.

Rakae nodded in satisfaction. Then, closing his eyes, he whispered, "All is completed, my brother."

* * *

_About a half mile away from the edge of the forest, Dargium_

"We're only about two hours away though!" I protested. "If we stop now, we'll have to wait for the morning patrols coming out of Caerish to leave. It'll take forever! We don't have time!"

"We don't have time to take your little detours, Wolf!" Black snapped. He glanced over at Holly and Master Artemis to check that they were out of earshot. "If anyone sees him, they'll know who he is. There is a poster in every house within fifty miles of Caerish with the High King's face on it. Do you not see the resemblance?"

"I see it," I said grudgingly. "But this man is _insane_. He wouldn't recognize that face if the High King showed up on his doorstep in a dress."

"Nobody is that insane," Black snapped.

"You don't know Larae (luh-ray)," I said. "If anyone is crazy, it's him. He spends hours sitting there, just muttering to himself. He carries on conversations with books and the portraits on his walls. His own children were scared of him. His wife and children left as soon as his second son was born. Believe me, Larae is crazy."

"Wolf," Black said exasperatedly. "I'm not going to do this with you. If we take him there, this…"

"Larae," I supplied.

"Thank you. If we take him there, this Larae of yours is sure to recognize the heir to the throne. Who wouldn't?" Black snorted. "Even your crazy idea of getting to Caerish in two days was worse than this one."

"Shut up," I snapped. "He's my master. I should know what's best for him."

"_Should_," Black said angrily. "Is the key word here. _Should_. Because apparently, you don't."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I know what's best form my own master. He doesn't even have to come with us. Just you and me. We could go get the horses and come back."

"And leave Artemis unprotected with only Holly to protect him?" Black said skeptically. "That isn't going to happen."

"Holly can take care of him," I snapped. "And fine, you and Holly can go, and I'll stay with Master Artemis."

Black looked skeptical for a moment. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll go, but not willingly. I have a friend who should be taking care of a problem for me, loosening Seari up so that Artemis doesn't have too tough of a time getting rid of him."

"Thank you," I said. "And don't worry. On horseback it will only take us…" I made a few mental calculations. "Two days."

"Right," Black said. "We'll have to go early tomorrow morning. And I mean _early_. You'll have to get up as soon as we leave."

"I'll do it," I promised.

And with that, I sealed our fates.

**A/N: Again I say: DUN DUN DUN! Lol.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	16. Chapter 15

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident 

**A/N: I am absolutely amazing. That's right; bask in my glory. And by the way, I have **_**no**_** idea what I'm talking about. **

**A Note On the Text: As you have probably noticed, a lot of the names in my story include "**_**ae**_**". If you see this, it will be pronounced "ay" like in "s****ay****". Just so you know and I don't have to tell you later. Also, in any name like (I'm using the letter x as a variable) x****a****xxx the ****a**** will be pronounced uh. Like in L****a****r****ae****, it will be pronounced luh-ray. Just so you know and I don't have to put in pronunciation stuff.**

**Chapter 15**

The House of Larae, Dargium 

Black walked up to the house. He paused at the doorstep, and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of where he had left Wolf and Artemis. He glanced over at the girl next to him. She had her arms crossed over her chest with a look of pure boredom on her face. _She needs something to wake her up,_ Black thought.

He turned back to the door and raised his hand to knock. Just before he did though, the door swung open and a man yelled, "COME HOME MARY!" Then the man saw Black and Holly standing there. "Oh, hello young peoples. It's good to see you again. Come in, come in."

Black and Holly exchanged a glance.

"Come in now!" the man said again. "You come in, and I go out to look for Mary. She leaved a _long, long_ time ago you know. Now you come in, and I go out. Come in, come in."

Black stepped into the house. It was nicely furnished with a huge bed in the middle of the room. Holly stepped in and stood next to him, and the man shut the door behind them.

Black took this chance to get a good look at the man. He was fat, with oily shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. The man waddled over to the fireplace where a small fire burned. He reached out to grab something with one of his fat hands. Black opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the man plunged his hand into the fire. He leaped back with a cry, holding his hand.

"Ah!" he cried. "The fire!" He turned to Black and Holly. "Why is it hot? Did you know that it burns your skin? It is a truly strange occurrence."

"Uh…" Black said. He glanced over at Holly. "Follow my lead," he murmured. "No! I didn't know. You must be quite a clever man to discover something as miraculous as that!"

The man grinned. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "I am _very_ brilliant. My own mother said so. She did, you know. But, Mary eh… No, she thinks I'm mad. Maybe I am. Who knows? Only the rocks on the mountain can tell."

Black blinked. This man was truly odd. "Uh… Yes, I suppose. Now, please, O Brilliant One, would you tell us your name?"

"Oh yes, yes," the man said. "My name… Now where did I put it…" He looked up sharply at Holly. "You, young girl there. You, come here. Help me find my name. I know I put it by the fire, but well… As you can see, it's run off again. Now come with me. I'll look over here, and you look over there."

"He's crazy," Holly muttered to Black. "You can't possibly want me to go along with this man's crazy thoughts. How do you lose your name?"

"You're right," Black murmured. "Uh, excuse me, sir, but would your name happen to be Larae?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Larae… Larae… Well, maybe it is… I don't quite know. Anyway, you may call me that. It doesn't matter. Most call me crazy." He grinned insanely.

"Now, how can I help you two?" he asked, waddling over to a chair and sitting down.

Black sat down in a chair opposite him. "I need you to help us. We need some horses."

Larae smiled. "I can help you young peoples there. You needs my help, and I'll help you. The big man in the sky rewards those who give. Maybe he'll bring Mary back."

"Maybe," Black agreed. "But not until you give us those horses. It would be very kind of you."

"Yes, yes, very kind of me," Larae said. "So I will. Yes, I will. Maybe Mary will come back. Maybe she won't. Who knows?"

Black glanced over at Holly. "Can we see the horses?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Of course, of course," Larae said, grinning again. "You come, and I show you horses. Yes, yes, you come with me, and I show you horses."

Black and Holly stood up and followed Larae out the back door of the house. Outside was a large pasture. Several horses stood inside the fence. Three of them stood closer to the house. The others backed away as the door opened."

The nearest one was all black. He snorted as Larae neared him, holding a candle high.

"These ones," Larae said. "Yes, yes, these ones. You take these ones." He rounded up the three nearest ones and brought them over.

Black inspected them. They were all healthy and well fed. Black stepped toward them. One shied away.

"Careful," Black whispered. "Quiet, my friend. Come here." The mare stepped toward them, her chestnut coat shining in the early morning light.

"Good," Black murmured, stroking her face. "Very good."

He turned to Larae. "We'll take them," he said. "But I must know, what are their names?"

Larae motioned to the mare that Black was stroking. "That one there is… Uh… Oh yes! Her name is Saeril. A good one she is." He motioned to the bay in the back. "That's Harvid. He's quiet. Nice, yes very nice." He motioned finally to the black stallion standing in front. "This one is Aeril. Very strong, yes. Yes, yes, very strong."

Larae grinned. "Now you go. You don't stay. You go. You help friends. You tell Wolf I say hello." He pushed them around the house.

"I didn't say anything about Wolf," Black said suspiciously.

Larae grinned. "Larae knows more than you know, young peoples," he said. "Now go."

Black nodded and quickly mounted Saeril. Holly stood there for a moment. Harvid waited patiently next to her.

"Get on!" Black snapped. "The sooner we get back the better."

Holly nodded and got on a bit nervously. "Haven't you ever ridden a horse before?" Black snapped.

Holly looked up at him, her eyes nervous. It was all the answer Black needed.

He growled. He rode over to Harvid and Holly and grabbed onto her reins. "Kick to go faster, pull the reins to slow down, pull the reins to the right to go right, to the left to go left. Got it?"

Holly nodded.

"Good, now let's go!"

A clearing, Dargium 

I shifted restlessly. I didn't like this at all. Maybe it had been a bad idea to let Black and Holly go get horses. I would certainly feel better if Black was here.

A small noise made me jump. I turned and sighed. It was just Master Artemis, shifting in his sleep.

I got up and turned in a slow circle, looking out around me. There was nothing to suggest that there was anyone coming to attack. Then I spotted it. I swore.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

**A/N: Cliffie! In your faces! Just kidding. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: I AM HERE! YOU MAY ALL BASK IN MY GLORY! Yes, yes, that is right. I have brought the solution to that miraculous cliffie at the end of the last chapter. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 16**

_A clearing, Dargium_

The blood red patch of cloth on the ground wasn't really that obvious.

It's true! I'm not some imbecile who can't even spot a blood red patch of cloth hanging over the edge of a rock, but it was hard to spot. In fact, if I hadn't been looking right at it, I might not have seen it at all.

But none of that matters. What matters is the red lightning bolt that was embroidered on the patch of cloth. I swore again, and turned to my master.

"Wake up!" I hissed in his ear. "The Prince Regent's found us again! Get up!"

He seemed not to hear me, and rolled over.

"Master!" I said. "Wake up! Come on! _Get up!_"

Master Artemis mumbled something, and rolled over again.

"This is insane," I muttered. "Get _up_!" I shoved him, hard. My master sat bolt upright, looking around with wild eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around.

"The Prince Regent's found us again," I said. "He's sent out a patrol and they've surrounded us."

"That's not good," Artemis said, pushing the blanket off of him with one hand and groping around for his sword with the other.

"No," I agreed. "It isn't."

"Where are Black and Holly?" my master asked, looking around.

"They left to get horses," I said. "Now get up. This won't be easy."

"Good," Artemis said. "I like challenges."

* * *

_The palace, Caerish, Dargium_

Rakae sprinted from the throne room so quickly that the only thing the guards at the door noticed was the door opening. Seari had given an order, and that order was to kill the heir to the throne and anyone associated with him. Rakae had to get to the heir before Seari's men did.

Luckily for him, the halls of the palace were almost completely empty. Almost everybody had flocked to the kitchen, begging for a chance to try the new cook's food. They had heard of the wonder of Rakae's kitchen and had appeared there in the dozens.

"I can't believe he did that," Rakae muttered as he ran. "How could he do that? It was bad enough that he sent the first patrol. But now this? Black is insane. He is absolutely insane…"

Rakae continued to mutter as he ran. He sprinted through the halls. It was a good thing nobody could see him. A fat man sprinting through halls at breakneck speed is not a common thing.

When he finally reached the entrance to the palace, he pushed open one of the doors, heaving with his shoulder pressed against the huge golden door.

It has been brought to my attention that a _proper_ description of the palace has not yet been given. "Huge" simply isn't an accurate description. The doors were golden and massive. They reached nearly 600 feet into the air. On the outside were two carvings, one on each door. They were twin wolves, facing each other. They had risen onto their back legs; their front paws clawed the air. The huge teeth were bared, and the neck fur had been made to stand up. Each hair upon the massive wolves was etched into the gold with painstaking accuracy. The carvings were called "A Battle of Wolves", and they had been made by the most famous Dargian to have ever lived, other than the High King. His name was Blarshen Desentie, and recreations of the carving hung in almost every house in the country.

Rakae wasn't thinking about this though. He was dropping the disguise he had worn in the palace for nearly a week. It was replaced by a man in with brownish black hair and pure black eyes. He was wearing a reddish brown cloak and worn leather boots.

On the side of the palace were the palace stables, where all of the horses were kept. Rakae's dun mare was standing in her stall, without a bridle and without a saddle. Ignoring the lack of riding equipment, Rakae slammed the door to the stall open and practically leaped onto her back.

"Run Malishod!" he exclaimed, and they burst from the stall. He pushed Malishod down the aisle of stalls and out into the open sunlight. Rakae squinted, and pushed Malishod into a gallop. "Run!" he yelled, and run they did.

* * *

_A clearing, Dargium_

Artemis adjusted his hold on the sword, trying to remember everything that Black had told him.

_"Don't go for anything obvious, but be quick. Stay light on your toes, but don't get knocked over. Look for openings, but don't reveal your attack until the last second. You know your sword better than anyone. Use its strengths to win. Don't reveal your weaknesses."_

Artemis gulped, hoping he would remember all of that.

The soldiers sprang from hiding on some unseen signal. They ran toward them with battle cries, holding their swords at the ready.

"Don't do anything stupid," Wolf said. "Stay close to me, but if we get separated, don't worry. I'll find you. Try to remember what Black taught you."

_Great_, Artemis thought. _Now I have him to worry about too._

The soldiers seemed to flow over the rocks like blood red water. Their cloaks billowed around them.

_Use that to your advantage_, Artemis thought. _They can't see through them. Attack from behind._

The first soldier to reach Artemis made an obvious mistake. He tripped, falling head over heels and landing at Artemis's feet. Trying not to look where it landed, Artemis pushed his sword through the man's body, and then pulled it out.

Artemis couldn't help but steal a glance at his sword. It was now stained with blood. He gulped. The man at his feet would never draw another breath, would never return home, would never draw his sword again. Artemis swallowed hard. 

"Master!" Wolf's voice jolted Artemis from his thoughts. The large black wolf was grappling with another soldier. "Focus!" he yelled.

Artemis nodded, and turned back to the oncoming soldiers. He was surprised to see a sword cutting through the air, aiming directly for his neck.

Artemis ducked, narrowly avoiding decapitation by a hair's breadth. As it happened, the sword actually did cut one of his hairs, but that doesn't really matter.

Artemis came back up, and swung his sword for the soldier in front of him. He was surprised when his sword stopped moving. Artemis blinked. What had happened?

Then he was on his stomach in the dirt. The man was on top of him, tying his hands together with hard rope. Artemis opened his mouth to call for help, but dirt filled his mouth.

He finally managed to spit it all out, and called, "Wolf!"

Wolf looked up, and blinked. He seemed to snap out of it and ran toward Artemis and the soldier.

He never made it. A vicious dog came hurtling through the air and slammed into Wolf. The two rolled sideways, grappling with each other on the ground. Another soldier came up and called the dog off, then wrapped a rope around Wolf's muzzle. Then he tied Wolf's legs together in twos, the front two and the back two.

Wolf looked up, and the message in his eyes was clear.

_It's over._

* * *

_Near the clearing, Dargium_

Black kicked Saeril harder. "Run!" he barked. Holly looked up, her eyes frightened.

"Cark's teeth," Black muttered. He moved a bit to pull his horse parallel with Holly's. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his horse. He grabbed Harvid's reigns and kicked Saeril. "Run!" he barked again. "Hold on!" he warned Holly.

They sprung into a gallop and ran as fast as possible. They ran over a hill, and the clearing was suddenly in view.

And so were the soldiers.

Black's trained eye was able to pick out Wolf's black pelt, along with the blood red cloaks of the soldiers.

"It's over."

**A/N: Ha! In your faces! Another cliffie! W00T! Yes! Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	18. Chapter 17

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Yes. The next update is here! YOU MAY ALL BASK IN THE GLORY OF MY GLORY! Yes, I take two sugars with my coffee.**

**Chapter 17**

_A clearing, Dargium_

Rakae's eyes widened as he reigned in Malishod. The scene before him was terrible. Red cloaked soldiers were everywhere, swarming through the clearing. A boy with a black cloak was being pushed along, stumbling. Behind him, a man carried a black wolf, its legs thrashing and its jaws snapping.

Rakae drew in a deep breath and looked around for the man in charge, but couldn't find him. His eyes swept the surrounding area, and then he saw them. Three horses, one riderless, standing at the top of the hill, staring down. One of the riders, a man, had a large black cloak that was billowing in the wind. He was holding a drawn sword, but Rakae couldn't see his expression. Devastation? Or triumph?

Deciding he needed to know, Rakae spurred his horse forward, bending over Malishod's neck, trying not to be seen.

As he got closer though, Rakae realized that things were a bit more complicated than they had seemed. Straightening up when he was about twenty feet behind, he called, "Black!"

The man turned, and then sighed. "Rakae!" he exclaimed. "Get over here!"

Rakae rode forward, stopping next to Black. "Long time, no see," he murmured. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good," Black muttered. "Everything's going wrong." He growled quietly to himself. "If I wasn't with something important to our plans I would have ridden down there to help."

"Is that boy with us?" Rakae said, surprised. "Isn't he a bit young?"

"Oh, he's with us," Black said. "_He_ doesn't have a choice. He was chosen, not asked."

Rakae's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "He… He's only a boy! No more than fifteen!"

Black looked away. "You know that wolf," he said.

Rakae turned his head to look at the wolf. Now that he said it…

"I know _of_ him," Rakae said. "Though I don't know him personally."

"Hmm." Black didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the boy and the wolf, a troubled expression on his face.

"Someone mind explaining?" snapped the girl. Rakae noticed her for the first time. She had shoulder length auburn hair.

Black growled. "Rakae, this is Holly. Holly, this is Rakae." He returned to staring at the group of soldiers below.

"Nice to meet you," Rakae said, dipping his head and holding out his hand.

Holly looked away, her eyes trained on the disappearing form of the boy.

"Um, Black…" Rakae began. Black looked up. "Mind telling me why we're up here when the boy who is supposed to be king is down there being captured and taken to the palace _that I just left_?"

Black's face suddenly turned angry. "Because I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" he yelled. "Wolf was supposed to protect him, but how could he have against those odds?! I should have given him more training! I should never have left to get horses! Delays are the last thing we need right now! All of our plans, and the wolves' for that matter, are going to be destroyed because of me!"

Rakae laid a hand on Black's shoulder. "It isn't your fault," he said. "This would have happened anyway. The only difference would have been that you and this girl would have been captured, too."

"I have a name," Holly muttered.

Black sighed. "You're right," he said. "I know that. But I need someone to blame!"

"Blame Seari," Rakae suggested. "He's probably the one person that you would have fun taking your anger out on."

"Him and Cam," Black muttered. "But you're right of course. We need to get going." He looked at Holly. "Can you ride on your own?" he asked. "We'll be able to go faster if I don't have to carry three sets of reins."

All of the color drained out of Holly's face. Rakae stifled a laugh.

"I can carry one set," he volunteered.

"Thanks," Black said. "But it would still be easier if I didn't have to ride with her too."

"I… I can try," Holly said. "I might not like it, but if it helps us get there quicker…"

Black nodded and pulled one of the horses over to him, helping Holly climb on. After doing so, he handed Aeril's reins to Rakae.

"Black…" Rakae began. Black turned to look at him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Rakae shook his head. "No. Never mind. Let's go."

_A dungeon, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

I groaned when I woke up. My entire body ached. I blinked open my eyes, flinching away from the extremely bright light. After my eyes had adjusted, I stretched out, trying to remember where I was.

Master Artemis!

I turned and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he wasn't hurt. I crawled over to him, worried about the stares of the soldiers on me.

"Master Artemis," I murmured, touching my nose gently to his arm. He didn't stir. I gulped.

"Master," I said a bit louder. "Master, wake up." His eyes flickered, and he blinked slowly.

He turned his head to look at me. "Wolf?" he asked, slurring a bit.

"I'm here Master," I said, hoping my voice was as comforting as I wanted it to be. "I'm here."

"That's good," he murmured. "I want you here Wolf."

"Master," I said. "Are you hurt?"

"I… I don't think so."

"Then you can sleep," I said. "I'll watch over you."

"Sleep…" Artemis echoed, slipping deeper into sleep. His eyes slid closed, and I pressed closer to him.

I touched my nose to him again, whispering in Old Wolfish. Small black sparks came away from my body, speeding up his arm and spreading across his body, healing bruises, cuts, and scratches.

I waited for the sparks to clear before I moved my nose away. I took this time to look around and inspect my surroundings.

My master and I were being kept in a small room. A few soldiers stood inside, blood red lightning bolts embroidered on the bottom corners of their cloaks. Every one of them had their eyes fixed on my master and I. I gulped again, not liking their hostile glares and angry eyes.

I flinched when one of them stepped forward.

"You," he barked, raising his sword to point it at me.

"Yes?" I asked, keeping my voice cool.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"Well I'd tell you if my master had some food," I said coolly. "Worrying about him tends to make me forget stuff."

The soldier glared, but he turned to the nearest soldier. "Get some food," he said. "Meat, whatever it is that these half-breeds eat." The second soldier, a small scrawny man with black hair, turned and scurried out of the room.

I'd heard what the Prince Regent's soldiers had to say about people like my master, people who had "wolf protectors", AKA: me. They thought of them as half-breeds, part human, part wolf. And with their hatred of wolves, which was pretty much hereditary, it was hard to find anyone who actually liked them.

I gently began to lick off the dried blood from my master's arm, the only part that had bled a lot. It looked like he had gotten hit there, but it wasn't deep, and the magic had already healed it. The blood tasted disgusting, and I spat it out when I was done.

The soldier reappeared with a tray full of food. He set it down in front of me with shaking hands, and then backed away quickly, returning to his post.

I sighed, getting up and knocking the top off the tray. Meat and a cup of water. I sighed and turned to the first soldier.

"He needs more than that," I said irritably. Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Wait… You speak Wolfish?"

The man ignored the question. "That's all he gets until you answer some questions. Now, what is your name?"

"Cam," I answered automatically.

"His name?" The soldier motioned with his sword to the sleeping form of my master.

"Saerik," I said, easily using the name that Cam had prepped for me. Even if I hated Cam, he did prepare well.

The soldier hesitated. He turned to the scrawny soldier who had brought in the food. "Take the report to the Captain. He'll take it to the Prince Regent."

"Yessir," the man stammered. He backed out of the room and scurried away.

The first soldier turned back to me.

"Now suppose you tell me the truth."

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	19. Chapter 18

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident.**

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Sorry for the long wait. My computer hates me, and I lost my flash drive that I keep all this stuff on. But I found it again! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 18**

_Just outside Caerish, Dargium_

Black gazed uncertainly at the large golden gates that surrounded Caerish as he reined in Saeril. Next to him, Rakae came to a stop on his horse, stopping Aeril at the same time, and Holly pulled back on Harvid's reins.

Black cast a quiet glance around, and his eyes met Rakae's. "Can you change our appearances?" Black asked quietly. Rakae nodded without saying anything. In moments, they all looked completely different. Black was maybe twenty, with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rakae had taken up the disguise of a fat man in a chef's uniform, and Holly was a woman with bright red hair. She made a face at the dress, but she didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Black muttered. He let Rakae take the lead, and followed him at a walk.

"Oi! Ye idiots up there!" Rakae called in a strange accent. One of the guards looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Open this here gate!"

"I don't think so fat man," said the guard. "Only messengers of the Emperor are allowed through here."

Rakae didn't miss a beat. "Oh yeah? Well hows about ye go tell Emperor Seari hisself that ye won't let in his chief adviseror?"

"How about you go get a life, fat man?" retorted the guard. "The Emperor wouldn't hire someone like you to scrub his boots! You aren't fit to work in the palace!"

"Then ask 'im hisself!" Rakae said. "I bet ye'd be in fer a treat if ye did."

The guard hesitated. Then he turned and stopped a passing guard and whispered something. Black met Rakae's eye.

"Chief advisor?" Black muttered. "Worked your way up from cook, didn't you Rakae?"

"Cooks learn some," Rakae replied in his own voice. "But advisors learn more. I'm the only one Seari shares anything with."

The guard turned and spoke to them again. "Well it seems you aren't lying," he declared. "We'll open the gates." He turned and yelled something to another guard, who started to open the gates.

Black picked up Saeril's reins. "Good work, my friend," he murmured. Rakae just smiled.

The three of them rode through the gates, Rakae in front, Black behind him, and Holly bringing up the rear. Saeril snorted, as a guard got too close with his torch.

"Easy girl," Black murmured, stroking Saeril's neck. The chestnut mare picked her way carefully around the guard, her eyes wide.

Finally they made it into Caerish. The city was all gleaming sidewalks and cheery houses in the daylight, but at night it was a dark and gloomy place. The windows all had the shutters closed, and somewhere a dog was barking, but it wasn't a friendly, cherry, yappy bark. It was a dark, menacing bark.

The three of them hurried through the streets, eager to get away.

And then it started raining.

Black sighed. He should've known.

* * *

_A dungeon, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

I glared at the guard. "I don't-" Suddenly I broke off, and my eyes narrowed. I barked a few words in Old Wolfish.

"Did you just call me a rusty fish?" The guard raised an eyebrow. "I know Wolfish, and _Old_ Wolfish, for that matter. You can't fool me."

A growl built up in my chest. There were more humans now than there ever had been that knew Wolfish. It was actually a common thing. But to know _Old_ Wolfish… Old Wolfish was sacred. It was the way wolves had been communicating with each other for thousands of years! No human had ever unraveled its secrets, but now…

"What traitor taught you that?" I demanded.

The guard grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the appearance of the nervous young guard from before.

"S-sir!" he stammered. "Th-there appears to be a problem in the throne room!" The older guard spun around.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Someone has infiltrated the palace!" the guard stammered. "Emperor Seari's chief advisor says that all guards must come to the throne room at once!"

My eyes narrowed, and I perked up my ears, letting my thoughts wander. This would allow me to hear everything that went on downstairs.

"They're coming!" A disembodied voice reached my ears, one I didn't recognize.

"Good. Get ready. As soon as they're in, we'll bar the doors." Black! Relief rushed through me.

"Here they come. Holly, find somewhere to hide." Black again.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. I don't need to hide." Holly. Of course.

"Then get out of the way!" The first voice again.

I was pulled back to my surroundings when a hand clutched my fur. I spun around. It was my master.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, whispering.

"What happened?" Master Artemis demanded. I glanced over at the guards, who were locked deeply in conversation.

"We were captured by the Prince Regent's men," I whispered. "We're being kept prisoner here, but Black, Holly, and someone else are downstairs. They have a plan. Just hang on."

Artemis nodded and settled back against the wall, but he didn't disentangle his hand from my back. I sighed.

_Hurry up Black!_

* * *

_Outside the throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

Rakae pressed his back up against the back of the door, waiting. Several guards had already sprinted inside, but he knew that until the large rush of guards from the walls surrounding Caerish passed they wouldn't have trapped everyone.

He had already dropped the disguises. Holly and Black were hiding behind the other door, ready to push it closed as soon as they had trapped all of the guards. Rakae took a deep breath, waiting, waiting…

Suddenly there was a yell. And another. And several more, until it built up, and Rakae could hear yells as well as loud footsteps. Suddenly, there were nearly a hundred men rushing toward the doors, all frantically trying to get to the throne room so that they wouldn't be beheaded by Seari.

Rakae held his breath as they ran past. There were a few stragglers, trying to keep up, who took a few moments longer than the rest, but finally they were all in.

"Now!" Black yelled from the other side of the door. Together, the three of them pushed the doors closed, ignoring the yells of protest from the other side.

They struggled to keep the doors closed though. Rakae grunted with the effort it took him to keep his door closed.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him.

"What can we do to help?"

Rakae turned. A gray and black wolf was standing there in front of a group of about forty other wolves.

"Zae!" Rakae blinked in surprise. That was Holly speaking!

"Thank the gods you're here!" she said.

The wolf, Zae, blinked in surprise. "Holly? Where're Wolf and Artemis?"

Holly shook her head. "Don't know. The Prince Regent's men captured them." She grunted as she pushed the door. "A little help would be appreciated."

Zae nodded, and about ten of the wolves ran forward, muttering in Old Wolfish. Zae turned to Holly.

"What do you need the rest of us to do?" he asked.

Holly shot a glance at Black, who was panting with effort as he stepped away from the door and let one of the wolves take his place.

"Some help finding Wolf and Artemis would be nice," Black said in between breaths. Zae nodded and turned to his wolves.

"You heard him! Sniff out Wolf's scent! You know it! Go!" The wolves took off, barking loudly. Zae cast a glance over his shoulder.

"You coming?"

Holly nodded, and she, Black, and Rakae took off after Zae.

In the shadows, Seari grinned in delight, and followed.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'll have the next chapter up soon, promise!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	20. Chapter 19

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident

**A/N: It's almost over… I'LL MISS YOU ALL! (breaks down and sobs, then a light bulb comes on over head) WAIT! The SEQUEL! (random elevator music plays) I CAN'T WAIT!! XD**

Chapter 19Some random hallway, the palace, Caerish, Dargium

Black ran down the halls as fast as he could, following Zae and the other wolves. Holly seemed to sprint down the halls without ever touching the floor. Rakae ran next to him. The three had dropped their disguises, and Black was glad. It was so much easier to run when you were yourself.

Zae turned, skidding down another hallway. Black tried to catch up, but he slammed into the wall. His shoulder ached. Black went to run after Zae, but Rakae suddenly slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. His left shoulder suddenly screamed in pain. He clutched at it with his right hand.

"Sorry!" Rakae apologized. "Come on, we have to catch up!"

"Go without me," Black said, scowling. "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"That would be my fault," Rakae said, looking sheepish. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah." Black heaved himself to his feet. Already, Zae, Holly, and the others were disappearing around the corner. "Go on without me. They might need you."

"I can't leave you," Rakae said, frowning. "We're like brothers."

"I can still fight," Black growled, pulling out his sword. "If Seari or any of those guards escape, I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Now go!"

Rakae hesitated, but then he nodded and took off after the others.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Black turned back to the hallway and watched the wolves attempt to keep it closed.

Rakae sprinted after Zae and Holly, trying to keep up. _The wolves are faster than the stories say_, he thought, gasping for breath. All his training couldn't keep up with this. Twenty mile runs every morning at dawn still weren't enough to allow him to keep up with a wolf on the trail of a scent.

And _Holly_. Being human, or at least, looking human, didn't seem to affect her ability to keep up with the wolves. Holly easily ran behind Zae and the rest of his patrol, seeming to expend no effort.

Rakae pushed himself to go faster, trying to keep up. He really was out of shape. He'd need to go back to training if this kept up.

Finally, Zae skidded to a stop. He turned, and glared at a door, letting out a bark in what Rakae knew to be Wolfish. His understanding of the language was sketchy, but he knew more than most people.

"In there!" Zae was saying. Several of the other wolves turned and growled in the direction of the door.

Rakae drew his sword, the blood-red metal glinting in the light of a nearby torch. Holly's eyes narrowed as she stared at the door.

Rakae slid his feet silently across the floor, nearing the door. He stood there, readying himself. No noises came from inside. He glanced over at the others and nodded once. Then he turned back to the door and kicked it open.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud crack. Rakae ran into the room, brandishing his sword. There was a black wolf, who suddenly sprang up, snarling and baring his teeth.

"Wolf!" It was Zae. The gray and black wolf sprang forward. "It's okay! He's with us!"

"Zae?" The black wolf looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Brother in distress," Zae said, lifting his head a bit. "Couldn't let you get killed, could I?"

Suddenly, Rakae noticed the boy behind him. Holly apparently did, too, because she exclaimed, "Artemis!" and ran over to him, kneeling down next to him. She place both hands on his chest, and whispered something.

Rakae stumbled back in surprise. Blue sparks were flying from Holly's hands!

"Don't worry," the black wolf said to him. "It's fine. She's healing him."

Rakae frowned, but didn't say anything. Finally he turned to the wolf.

"I don't think we've been introduced," he said. "Rakae. I work with Black."

"Wolf," the wolf said. "We have a common enemy then, and a common friend." He frowned. "Speaking of whom, where _is_ Black?"

"He dislocated his shoulder," Rakae said. "He stayed behind to try to help the wolves keep the soldiers back."

Wolf sprang to his paws, looking as if he were about to take off to help Black. But then he cast a glance in the direction of the boy, and hesitated.

"Where's Seari?" he asked quietly, looking back up at Rakae.

Rakae shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "He could be anywhere."

"We need him here," Wolf muttered. "Now. As soon as Master Artemis wakes up, he's going to be at his strongest. And we can't help him." Wolf frowned, looking angry and torn.

"He'll be fine," Rakae promised.

"Well, even if he is, the rest of you won't be." A new voice spoke from behind them. Rakae whipped around.

Seari.

A dungeon, the palace, Caerish, Dargium

Artemis's vision was blurred, but he _could_ see at least. And he could hear. Wolf, a voice he didn't recognize, Zae, Holly whispering, "Heal…"

And then the new voice, coming from the sketchy figure standing in the doorway, or what looked to be the doorway. Loud growls came from all around. One he recognized as Wolf's. The others must belong to the figures that crouched close to the ground.

"Oh, a party! How wonderful! I always did love a good party!" Artemis's vision was starting to return, and he could make out a face now. It was smiling, smirking more like.

"Well, sorry, but I'm afraid this party's over," the figure continued. Now Artemis could make out his whole body, as well as the rest of the room. Strength flowed into him, but not quite enough to reach for the sword that lay only two feet away.

"And so this is the boy who's supposed to be king." The man walked forward, his smirk growing when Wolf snapped at him. "Ah, ah, ah!" he crowed. "You know the rules! You can't touch me. Not until one of us is dead."

Wolf let out a menacing growl, his teeth bared in a snarl.

The man stepped around Wolf and walked over toward Artemis. He had his sword out, a silver blade that glinted red in the strange light coming off the torches. He reached out with it, pulling Artemis's chin up with the tip. Artemis glared at him. He began to inch his hand toward the sword that lay not far from him.

"Pathetic," Seari murmured. "Sixty generations, and the best the wolves can come up with is a _boy_." He spat the word. "How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" He didn't wait for Artemis's answer. "Too young to rule, but not too young to die."

Wolf's growl became more pronounced. Artemis saw that his teeth were glinting. In the light, they looked stained with blood.

His hand was inches away from the sword…

Seari continued with his gloating. "I wonder, what would happen if I killed the girl?" Artemis flinched, causing the sword to knick his chin. A drop of blood fell onto his shirt.

Seari chuckled. "That's what I thought. And what if I did this?" Suddenly he turned and swung his sword at Wolf's head.

But fur and steel never met. Seari's sword came down with a clang. He stared in amazement. Because underneath his own sword was another blade.

And standing on the other end of it was Black.

The man's black eyes were ferocious, his mouth twisted, his shirt torn. But his sword was sharp, and that was all that mattered.

"Interferer!" Seari snarled, turning on Black. "Stay out of this!"

Black held his sword up. "Don't you recognize this, 'O great one?'" His tone was mocking. "It doesn't belong to _me_. I'm no interferer." His eyes met Artemis's. "He is."

Suddenly the sword was flying through the air as Black yelled, "Catch!"

Artemis caught the sword and stood up as quickly as possible. Seari turned on him, and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly he smirked.

"Let the battle begin," he murmured.

"And may the best man win," Artemis added.

Seari smirked, and took a step forward.

A/N: Ooh… Cliffy. What's gonna happen?! Only I know… And you can threaten to murder me all you want, I'll update when I'm ready, which is… like… soon. Anyway, make sure to review!

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	21. Chapter 20

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: Okay, what's the deal? Thirty-six hits for the last chapter, and only ONE review! And the chapter before that: thirty-eight hits and NO reviews! Come on people, if you like it, tell me so! Don't make me discontinue the series!**

**Chapter 20**

_A dungeon, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

The heartbeat of every human, wolf, and fairy in that room raced. Seari's heartbeat was racing too, but he doesn't really count as any of those.

Artemis in particular seemed prone to these "racing heartbeats." It could have been the fact that he was alone in this, or it could have been the sword pointed directly at him.

It was probably a little of both.

His eyes darted around the room. Holly sat a few feet away, her eyes wide. Zae was watching him with determined eyes. He gave a faint nod, as if they were now introduced formally. The rest of the wolf patrol was growling, or snarling, or watching Seari with utter distaste. The man that Artemis didn't know was standing next to Black, no expression on his face. Black himself kept his lean face expressionless, but his eyes showed the despair at the fact that he too remembered how little training Artemis had had.

Artemis saved Wolf for last. The huge black wolf stood a few feet from Seari, his hackles raised, his black eyes furious. He was staring fixedly at Seari, looking determined not to let him out of his sight. But for a moment, Artemis met his eyes, and fear, horror, placed themselves in Wolf's eyes.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in his head. _'Do it, Master!'_

Artemis blinked in surprise. Wolf stared back. _'Do it!'_

Artemis gave a faint nod, and then he looked over at Seari. Still approaching, the figure couldn't ever have been more menacing than he was now.

Artemis held his sword at the ready, waiting.

With a sudden cry, Seari sprang at him, his sword aimed for Artemis's neck. Artemis brought his sword up, blocking it, but only just barely.

Seari's eyes flared. Artemis didn't dare get smug. The battle had only just begun.

Seari swung again, and Artemis did his best to block it, but it still managed to clip him on the arm. A low growl came from Wolf's direction. Hoping it worked, Artemis thought as hard as he could. _'Stay where you are!'_

Wolf hesitated, but he didn't move.

Artemis's attention was suddenly turned back to Seari as there was another swing.

And so it continued like this. Thrust after thrust, swing after swing, block after block, the two battled back and forth. The tide of the battle turned several times. As Artemis's arms began to ache, and his sword seemed to grow heavier in his hands, he had a feeling that something was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like.

That's when it happened. The tray from Artemis's earlier meal still lay empty on the floor. Seari took a step back to dodge Artemis's sword… and tripped. His foot hit the empty glass and he fell heavily to his knees.

Artemis was in front of him in an instant, his sword pointed at Seari, his blood boiling. Seari's eyes widened as he took in the sword, and where it was pointed.

"Finish him!" That was Black, calling from the doorway. "Kill him now!"

"Do it!" Zae, practically pleading.

"Please, Master, do it!" And now Wolf. Artemis could feel Wolf's eyes on him.

His eyes met Holly's.

Her eyes were sad, watching him carefully. Artemis stared back for a moment, unable to even move. He looked back at Seari.

For the first time, he got a good look at the man he was supposed to kill.

Seari's hair was jet-black and oily. He was wearing a bright green cloak that had previously billowed around him, making him look mysterious and dark. Now it somehow clung to him, making him look weak and pathetic. His boots had lost their shine, and his eyes were full of fear.

Fear of _him_. Fear of _Artemis_.

Artemis took a step back, stumbling. "No," he breathed. "I… I can't do it."

"Stupid boy!" Seari leapt to his feet, grabbing his sword. He swung it…

And the blade slipped out of his fingers.

It clattered to the floor. The entire room watched in amazement as the silver blade began to smoke, first lightly, then profusely. The smoke filled the whole room, but no one coughed. When it finally cleared, the blade was gone, leaving only the handle.

Silence reigned for a moment.

Zae broke it. "Well, Wolf," he said. "What do you think this means?"

"What do _you_ think it means Zae?" Wolf said back, looking over at Zae and grinning.

Zae grinned back. Seari's eyes widened.

"Get him boys!" Zae barked. Seari turned and ran out the door, the wolves hard on his heels.

Artemis swayed on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Holly's voice was suddenly right next to him.

"Yeah, I… I just…" Then he fainted.

* * *

I heard him fall before I saw it. I whipped around, seeing my master collapse to the floor. Holly caught him, luckily, but I ran over anyways.

"Master!" I nosed him. Nothing. "Master wake up!" I ran my tongue across his entire face. Still nothing. I frowned.

Black came over, kneeling down next to me. "He looks exhausted," he said. "He needs to rest."

"He can't rest now!" I argued. "He just defeated Seari!"

"A feat that not many could handle," Black pointed out. "He needs to _rest_."

I looked back as I heard Holly whisper, "Heal."

Blue sparks rushed from her fingers. But instead of targeting the wounds my master showed, they evaporated into the hair.

"What the…" Holly muttered, and tried again, with the same results.

"Let me try," I said. Black got up and stumbled back. I smiled to myself. Black had suffered from the black sparks of wolf magic one to many times.

Before I began, I glanced up at Holly. "You might want to move."

Holly frowned. "Wh-" She was cut off when Black grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her back.

I turned back to my master, placed my paw on his arm and whispered the words of the spell in Old Wolfish.

Black sparks erupted from my paw, but instead of disappearing into his arm or evaporating like Holly's, they exploded in mid-air.

"Cark's teeth!" I swore as one exploded right next to my ear, and another gave off a loud pop as I attempted to blow it away. Several of them singed my fur, and I gave a yelp as one of them exploded on my flank.

Black waited for the rest of the sparks to explode before he came forward.

"What in the name of Cark is going on?" he murmured. He frowned.

"How am I supposed to know?" I demanded, twisting to get a look at the damage. I winced. It would take _forever_ to grow the fur on that flank back.

"This is your fault!" Holly spat, coming forward and kneeling down next to Artemis. She placed a protective hand on his arm.

"_My_ fault?" I demanded. "How is this _my_ fault?!"

"Because you're the one who brought him-"

"Well if you had waited-"

"We couldn't! You were the one who-"

"So? You had to lis-"

"Yes! If not you would-"

"I would not!"

Holly glared at me and reached out with one hand to push me away. But the second her hand touched my face, something strange happened.

Orange sparks erupted out of the triangle we formed, my paw on my master's arm, Holly's hand on my master's other arm, and her other hand on my face. I tried to tug my paw away, but it was useless. It was as if it was glued on.

Black stumbled back, probably not wanting to know what kind of wounds he could get from _those_ sparks.

My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. We were locked in a triangle, and I couldn't get away.

Suddenly the sparks plunged into my master's body.

"No!" I yelled, trying to twist away, hoping to break the connection, but it was useless.

And then the color returned to my master's face. He began to pant for breath, and his eyes flew open.

The sparks stopped flowing, and Holly took her hand away from my face. I looked up and met her gaze. Her face was just as incredulous as I was sure mine was.

"What in the name of Cark just happened?" Zae whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but it certainly worked."

**A/N: The next chapter will be… -sob- the last one! Of course, there's always the epilogue, but you have to look at how long I've been working on this! It seems like forever! Anyway, PLEASE review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	22. Chapter 21

**Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident**

**A/N: WHY MUST IT END SO SOON?! sobs (This is the random time when I start fawning over my story. Ah, who cares. When I finish it, I get to start writing the sequel. Yays!)**

**Chapter 21**

_The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium_

We had gathered the throne room. Black's shoulder was definitely dislocated, but after a quick burst of magic from Holly, who definitely seemed to like me a bit more, he was back on his feet.

A couple of servants had brought in chairs for Rakae, Black, and Holly to sit on. Zae lounged on the floor, looking utterly pleased with himself. I knew better. He was probably agonizing over any tiny little mistake he had made.

I was sitting at my master's feet. Artemis had, reluctantly, taken the only seat available. The one everyone expected him to take anyway.

The throne.

He might have been sitting in the throne, but he had avidly refused the crown. I agreed. We needed to rid it of all memory of Seari before it was going anywhere near my master's head.

It was dead silent in the throne room. Most of us were wrapped up in our own thoughts. Zae would be checking to make sure he didn't make a single mistake that could be reported back to Cam, Black would be checking and rechecking himself for other wounds, my master would be… I'm not quite sure. I didn't know Rakae well enough, and the same goes for Holly.

I knew what _I_ was thinking about, that's for sure. I was thinking about what would happen to Seari. Zae's wolves had easily caught him, and they had him under control. They were under orders to attack if he tried to run.

I finally spoke up. "What are we going to do about Seari?"

Black looked up from inspecting a deep cut on his arm. "That's a good question, but it isn't up to us." His eyes strayed to Master Artemis.

Artemis looked up. "Don't expect _me_ to deal with that. I have no idea what the general punishment is!"

Rakae cleared his throat. "I could help out a bit there," he said. "I know quite a bit about Dargium law from my time here at the palace."

"Well, well, Rakae," Black said, chuckling. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? First a chef, then an advisor, and now you're a scholar!" He grimaced. "I hate scholars."

Rakae rolled his eyes. "You can be so immature, Black," he said. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Seari would be in the dungeon for life."

Black frowned. "What are you talking about? He'd have to have broken—"

Rakae cut him off. "Every law that has ever been written. Yes, I know. And he pretty much did. He murdered, stole… You name it, he probably did it."

"I could have my wolves thrown in the dungeon until he dies," Zae suggested.

"No," Artemis cut in. "What's the worst job in Caerish? The most disrespected, hated, despised job there is?"

Rakae chuckled. "That would be melon farmer, your Majesty."

"Don't call me that," Artemis said distractedly. He was quiet for a few moments. "Very well. Send Seari to the melon farms. We have a few of those I suppose?"

"Plenty," Rakae assured him. "And we'll be right on it."

"I'll get my wolves to run him down to the melon farms then," Zae said, chuckling too. He ducked his head around the large wooden door and whispered something to a wolf on guard outside. He came back a few moments later.

"That's taken care of," Zae chuckled. "Now there are some other things to be gotten in order, I suppose. I'm busy though. I need to bring the rest of my patrol back to the wolf caves so I can fill Cam in." He made a face. "The old rabbit-chaser isn't going to be happy that Seari's still alive."

I chuckled too. "Oh, tell him Seari's a melon farmer. He ought to be impressed with _that_."

Zae laughed. "I'll be back. How many wolves do you want me to leave behind?"

"You don't have to leave any behind," Black cut in. "I've got a few supporters among Seari's old ranks. I'll pull them out and put them on guard." Seeing Zae's doubtful look, he added, "You _can_ trust humans every now and then."

"It's a rare occurrence." Zae grinned. I exchanged a look with my master. I could see a relationship forming already.

I stood up and hurried over to Zae. I touched my nose to his and murmured, "Be careful, my friend."

"Don't worry Wolf," Zae said, rolling his eyes. "When have you ever known me not to be perfectly careful?"

I smiled. "Watch yourself. And give my best to Cam."

Zae grinned wickedly. "I'll do my best." He turned to leave and then paused, turning back to me. "You know, being the king's wolf protector, you have more power than Cam."

"That's an interesting thought," I said, smiling. "Imagine the wonders I could achieve with more power than _Cam_."

Zae smiled too. "You always did have more influence than him." His face softened. "You be careful too, Wolf."

"I will," I promised. "Now go. I'm sure Cam's awaiting your report with baited breath."

Zae chuckled. "I'll see you around Wolf." Then he disappeared around the door.

I sighed and returned to my place at Artemis's feet.

"We need to reset some of the laws that Seari had in place," Rakae said, sounding thoughtful. "But not right away, of course. Not until after your coronation."

Artemis winced at the word.

"It won't be that bad," I teased. "Imagine all the power you'll have, all the heads you'll be able to decapitate." He threw me a wry look.

"What?" I said innocently. I turned to Black and Rakae.

"Anyway, about the coronation, we need to get some things in place. Food, for one. Every human and wolf in Dargium will be here." I kept my tone businesslike. "Space is another problem. Where are we going to fit that many people?"

"The Plain of Caerish," Rakae suggested. I stared at him in confusion. He sighed. "The Plain of Caerish is the plain outside of Caerish. Wonderfully creative, isn't it? Anyway, there would be plenty of room for all the attendees. We wouldn't have a problem with space."

"And Dargium is famous for its apples," Black put in. "If we harvest enough, we should be able to feed everyone."

"Food and space are covered then," I said. "What about drink? Are we going to have _apple juice_ at the coronation?" Seeing the look that both Rakae and Black shot at me, I added, "Although, the two of you will be checking every last corner of the palace for alcohol, so I suppose that isn't a problem either. Though there _is _the problem of children who will be there."

"Apple juice isn't a bad idea," Black said. "For the wolves, we'll get water, I'm guessing?"

"Of course," I said.

"Don't you think I should get a say in this?" I glanced up. My master looked annoyed. "After all, it _is_ my coronation. I think we should just do away with the whole thing, and Holly and I can go home."

"I think not," Rakae said. "You brought peace to Dargium. According to the original set of laws laid down by your ancestors, you are honor bound to lead Dargium."

"Why though?" Artemis asked, sounding annoyed. "I don't see what the point is. There are plenty of other people who would be better suited to ruling than me."

"Who exactly are you proposing would take your place?" I asked. "A wolf? Certainly not. There'd be an uprising, and not just from the humans. Black? Rakae? Black is a man of few words. He'd rather be fighting than signing peace treaties. And Rakae…"

"Rakae would rather have his books," Black said. Rakae shot him a look, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Black," I said. "So you see, there is no one else fit to take the crown. No one else eligible, either."

Artemis didn't say anything for a long time. I began to worry that he really _would_ just go home, though I didn't know exactly how he would do that.

Finally he spoke. "Fine. I'll rule, but don't expect me to like it."

"Thank you Master," I said, relieved. I was afraid I'd have to find a new king.

"Now that's all in order," I said. "I think it's time to eat."

**A/N: There's an anti-climactic ending for you. But don't worry, the next chapter (the epilogue) will be good. Coronation and… something else… time! No, you can't know what it is. HOWEVER, whoever guesses what the "something else" is correctly gets a Wolf plushie! Go you!**

**Long live King Arty!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	23. Epilogue

Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident Artemis Fowl: The Wolfish Incident

**A/N: Well, here it is. The epilogue. Just want to take the time to thank the following people, my most dedicated reviewers. The people who did the most to take the time to review and give me your opinions. Thanks a bunch! You all rock!**

EpilogueThe king's quarters, the palace, Caerish, Dargium

"I really do wish you'd wear your chain mail," Rakae fretted, helping Artemis into shirt. The young king winced. His back was still sore from his fight with Seari.

"Nonsense Rakae," he scoffed. "I'm not wearing _chain mail_ to my wedding. Besides, there's only going to be twenty wolves surrounding me, not to mention Wolf, the guards at the entrance to the palace, and the guards at the entrance to the throne room."

"There's still a chance that we haven't gotten rid of all of Seari's supporters," Rakae reminded him. "We need to take every precaution we can."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Of course Rakae. I _am_ told a few things, you know. But honestly, _chain mail?_ At a _wedding?_

Rakae pursed his lips and didn't say anymore, but personally, he thought Artemis really _should_ wear the chain mail.

From my position on the floor, I chuckled. Rakae had been appointed one of Artemis's chief advisors, and the two went back and forth with no end.

Artemis shot me a glare.

"Stand still," Rakae snapped. Artemis rolled his eyes. Rakae inspected Artemis, taking a step back. "Turn," he instructed.

Artemis did as he was told.

"You'll do," Rakae said grudgingly. He turned to me. "What about you? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I twisted to give my side a lick, and then turned back to Rakae. "Done."

Rakae scowled. "You two are insufferable."

"We try," Artemis said, grinning. I grinned too.

Rakae glared. "Well, get up. Time to go."

"It's time already?" Artemis suddenly sounded scared.

"Afraid of a little commitment, Master?" I asked.

Artemis glared at me. "I am not."

"Pre-wedding jitters," Rakae said. "I've seen it plenty of times. Never seen it in a _king_ before, though…" He trailed off.

Artemis shot _him_ a glare now.

"No time to waste though," Rakae said. "Can't be late. What would the people say about a king who isn't on time for his own wedding?"

"Oh, shut up," Artemis snapped. He turned to me. "Ready?"

I got up and walked over to stand next to him. "Ready as I'll ever be. What about you?"

He shot me a wry look.

I chuckled. "Guess I knew that. Well, let's go."

The throne room, the palace, Caerish, Dargium

If you've never heard six thousand cheering voices, all screaming at the same time, consider yourself lucky. I thought my eardrums would burst. The second Artemis and Holly's lips met, all six thousand four hundred sixty eight people burst into cheers. Every person in that room was a citizen of Caerish.

Seari was even there, though he was in chains and guarded by twelve wolves and six humans. I have a feeling that he didn't look upon his invitation as an opportunity so much as Artemis's way of saying, "Hah. I have more power than you. Fear me."

Which it was.

We hadn't _planned_ on inviting Seari, but Artemis had suggested that we prove to him that we have the people's support. Which we did, judging by the cheers.

As soon as the wedding was over, we moved out of Caerish, Artemis, Holly, Black, and Rakae riding horses, while Zae and I prowled around their hooves, giving menacing barks to anyone who got too close.

The Plain of Caerish was already filling up with people. Several guards were escorting people to their seats, making sure no one got past without a thorough search for weaponry. All swords were confiscated. Even pocket knives were taken. It was all for Artemis's safety.

He had finally agreed to wear the chain mail, though I didn't doubt it took a few firm, and maybe yelling, words from Rakae to do it. Artemis didn't look half bad. He had changed out of his wedding clothes and into black pants, a black shirt, and black boots, all of which were hand-me-downs from Black. Guess what Black's favorite color was.

We finally reached the platform that Artemis and I would be standing on. Nearby, I could see the wolves gathering, Cam and the other section leaders with him. I met Cam's eyes, and he glared at me. I exchanged a glance with Zae, who rolled his eyes.

"Cam will be Cam," Zae muttered. I laughed.

Finally, Rakae managed to calm everyone down enough so that he could be heard.

"Please, everyone, settle down. The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can eat." This was met with laughter.

Rakae smiled and continued on. "Today, we have gathered to present Dargium's new king, King Artemis Fowl."

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

Rakae waited for the cheers to die down, and then said, "As it was done in the old ways, we now present the three treaties. We present the Sword of Dargium, the sword of King Samart Fowle, to the new king. We present the Necklace of Peace, the necklace that symbolizes the peace between men and wolves. And we present the wolf protector, the wolf that symbolizes how men will protect wolves, and how wolves will protect men."

Black stepped forward, and Artemis stood up, as we'd been working on for weeks. Black knelt down and held out the sword in both hands. With one hand, Artemis reached out and took the sword. He glanced over at Rakae, who nodded.

"By pointing the sword to the sky, we symbolize the connection between man, and the heavens." Artemis did as Rakae told, and raised the sword to point to the sky. Cheers came from the crowd.

A servant scurried forward carrying a black pillow. On it rested a black necklace, one that Artemis had refused to wear in the beginning.

"By wearing a circle of gold, we symbolize the friendship and the treaty of kindness between man, and the wolves," Rakae continued. Black held out the pillow, and Rakae stepped forward, picking up the necklace and clasping it around Artemis's neck.

Rakae and Black stepped back, and Rakae continued his dialogue. "Finally, by touching the forehead of the wolf protector, we symbolize the protection offered in the bonding of one race to another."

Artemis stepped forward, and I stood up. I calmly walked forward to stand in front of my master.

"Still scared of a little commitment?" I asked quietly. Master Artemis grinned.

"Not anymore," he murmured, and touched his palm to my forehead.

Rakae spoke again, stepping forward and holding the ceremonial crown. Artemis had been extremely relieved when he found out it was only for ceremonial purposes.

"I now present, King Artemis Fowl, king and ruler of Dargium."

A/N: The (sob) end (sob). Anyway, the end! Thanks to all of my reviewers and all the people who encouraged me to update! Thanks so much!

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
